Not as Straight as You Thought
by Butterfly553
Summary: Aomine and Kagami decide to try something new and find out things they never thought were a possibility before.
1. Is this the Start, Or the End?

It's been a few months since the Winter Cup ended with Serin as the winners. Since then, it seemed like everyone they had won against decided to randomly show up around Kuroko and Kagami to challenge them to a game or just to talk if they were on friendly terms. Today it was the Generation of Miracle's Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki. Kuroko and Kagami were at Maji Burger, having lunch after playing basketball at a local court before heading back to play more when the pink haired female walked in with the blue haired male following behind her. Instantly, like an alert went off in her head, Momoi noticed Kuroko and made it known that she was there and was aware of them.

"Tetsu!" Momoi wailed as she quickly made her way to where the light blue haired male sat across from the red head in a booth. She threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around him, the best she could, much to his dismay.

"I can't breathe Momoi," Kuroko responded calmly. The female let him go and sat down next to him happily.

"Hello, Kagami." Momoi politely told the red head. He nodded his head, as he was currently eating something and wasn't able to speak. Momoi began to wave the blue haired male over to them making Aomine sigh from his spot in line and follow her to the table before he could order their food.

"Hello, Aomine." Kuroko greeted the male once he was at their table.

"Hey Tetsu, Kagami." Aomine casually greeted back. The red head was still eating food, so he nodded his head to him. He scooted over to make space for Aomine to sit down even though he didn't speak to the man.

"What are you two doing here?" Kuroko inquired as he drank his vanilla milkshake.

"Satsuki wanted to shop at a new store around here and dragged me along," Aomine responded, grabbing one of the many burgers off of Kagami's pate.

"What are you doing?" Kagami finally spoke up after swallowing a bite of food, he turned to glare at the blue haired male for his actions.

"I'm hungry." Aomine shrugged as if it was completely obvious. He ignored Kagami's annoyed look and began to unwrap the burger and take a bite out of it.

"Dude, get your own then."

"No." Kagami shook his head knowing it was pointless to try to tell Aomine to do something, so he continued to eat his own food. The four of them had ended up hanging out a few times before so Kagami was beginning to understand how Aomine worked.

"So what are you two doing?" Momoi questioned as she watched Kuroko sip his shake.

"We were playing basketball but got hungry," Kuroko responded to her as he sat his now empty shake down.

"I see, hey Tetsu, you should come shopping with me. You'll be better company than Dai would be." Momoi informed the boy, however, she mumbled something else to him under her breath which neither of the other two men even noticed. At the other words Momoi spoke to him, Kuroko nodded his head. "Dai wouldn't mind playing against Kagami in your place, right Dai?" Aomine thought about it, but it was clear to him that it was already decided, so he just nodded his head. He could tell that his friend had something planned, so he figured it'd be best to let her do what she wanted so he didn't have to hear her complain later on.

"Sure Momoi. Aomine, I'll leave Kagami to you." Kuroko said to the blue haired male, which surprised Kagami, however he too realized that there was no point in arguing or trying to go against the situation. Besides, both the red and blue haired males enjoyed playing one-on-ones against each other, so it wasn't that big of deal.

A growl from Aomine's stomach made it clear that before anyone was going anywhere, the pink and blue haired friends needed to eat some food. Once they got their own food, the two sat back down and ate with the others. The four of them idly chatted with each other until everyone was done eating.

"Let's head to the court now, I'm eager to kick your ass," Kagami informed Aomine as the four got up to leave.

"Tch, it's you who will get your ass kicked," Aomine responded just as cockily as Kagami. Ignoring the two arguing acquaintances, Momoi and Kuroko began to walk in the direction of the store she wanted to go to.

"Bye Dai, bye Kagami, don't hurt each other!" Momoi yelled back to them to let them know they were leaving.

"They ditched us quickly," Kagami noted as the two watched the others leave them.

"Who cares, let's go play basketball," Aomine responded as he began towards the court. Kagami followed after him instantly. He wasn't lying when he said he was eager to play against the man. He was really the only one who could challenge him so well, just like he could challenge Aomine well. They always had a good time when they went against each other, even thought Aomine was the one who won most of the time.

Since they weren't really friends, walking together was a little weird, especially since they usually had Kuroko with them. So for the most part, the two just ignored each other as they walked to the court. Thankfully for them, they got to the court quickly. Kagami had brought a ball in his bag and brought it out as soon as they got there, so they began to go against each other instantly.

After multiple games of one-on-one, Kagami was starting to get a bit frustrated as he had lost every single game. He didn't want to give up, but he wasn't happy. It began to show in his movements as he allowed the annoyance to affect him. He wasn't sure why but for some reason the blue taunting him was affecting him more than usual and unfortunately for him, Aomine noticed it and began to do more actions that would intentionally piss Kagami off. It was amusing to toy with the red-haired male. He purposefully moved so quickly that it threw Kagami off, forcing him to fall over onto his ass.

"Ha, having problems, Kagami?" Aomine taunted the male as he laughed at him. In response he glared at the blue haired male, biting back words that would start a fight. "You wanted to go against Tetsu because you knew you'd win, right?"

"Don't be more of an idiot than you already are." Kagami retorted as he stood back up. He brushed himself off and ignored the annoying words from the blue haired male. The two began to play again, when a loud clap of thunder boomed above them, startling them as neither noticed the dark clouds that rolled in. "I thought I didn't see any rain in the forecast today."

"Guess we should meet back up with Tetsu and Satsuki." Aomine tossed the ball back to its owner and grabbed his coat to pull out his phone. He had a message already there from Momoi that informed him she was going to continue hanging out with Kuroko for the rest of the day and to not bother them. "Or not." He grumbled, referring to his previous statement.

"What is it?"

"Satsuki texted to tell me she's staying with Tetsu and to not bother them."

"Oh... Well..." Kagami couldn't believe he was about to suggest it but he kept talking. "We could go back to my place to wait out the storm." He told Aomine his offer as he gathered his things. Aomine seemed a little uncertain, but as the rain began, he agreed.

"If you have food, then sure."

"We just ate a little while ago!" Kagami exclaimed but said no more once he realized he could also go for eating some food again. "Fine, let's hurry up before it starts pouring." The two began to run to Kagami's apartment, however, it started pouring halfway to his place, so by the time they entered the apartment, the two were completely soaked. They were also breathing heavily and exhausted from running through the rain. It was clear to both of them that they needed to shower.

"Mind if I take a shower first?" Aomine asked surprisingly more polite than usual.

"Sure, I'll bring you some clothes that'd fit you. The towels are in the cabinet next to the shower."

"Thanks." Since Aomine was already at the apartment before from Kuroko's birthday party, he knew where the bathroom was. He began his shower as Kagami got some of his clothes for Aomine. They were about the same height and build, so Kagami figured his own clothes would fit the blue haired male. Once he collected appropriate clothing, he made his way to the bathroom door and knocked.

"I got clothes for you, where do you want me to put them?" Kagami called through the door, loud enough to be heard over the running water.

"You can bring them in here and leave them next to the sink," Aomine called back as he opened the shower curtain to be heard better. He moved the curtain back and resumed washing the rain from his body. Kagami opened the door and walked in. Through the steam in the room, Kagami could see the counter at the sink, along with Aomine's body through the slightly open shower curtain. He froze as he was able to see more of Aomine than he ever wanted to see.

He quickly set down the clothes and fled from the room. He returned to his own room and began to prepare for his own shower. He focused on choosing clothing so he didn't have to think about what he'd just seen. He figured out what to wear and headed to the main room to find out what they were going to eat for food. He knew that he didn't have any food in his kitchen for two people so they would have to order out from somewhere. He began to flip through the pile of flyers as he waited for Aomine to enter into the room. It didn't take long for the blue-haired male to come into the room so Kagami wasn't waiting for long.

"We're going to have to order something," Kagami informed Aomine simply.

"What do you have around here?" Aomine questioned as he walked to the couch where Kagami was sitting. Kagami stood up and walked past him as he pointed to the pile of flyers on the table.

"There's a bunch of places so just choose one as long as they deliver."

"What do you want?" To Aomine's question, Kagami shrugged. "You're paying, right?"

"Anything is fine and yeah I'm paying." With that, the red head left the room and entered the bathroom. He hoped he wouldn't go too crazy with food, but he didn't really mind. He'd rather not have to hear Aomine complain about being hungry.

As Kagami showered, his thoughts unwillingly wondered to Aomine. More specifically, the accidentally viewing of Aomine's naked body. Kagami was confused to why those thoughts were in his mind, as he was interested in women. Well he thought so at least. He never really thought about it before but he definitely didn't care about Aomine's body. They weren't even friends, and hardly knew each other, so there was no way he could have any feelings for him in that way. That's what his mind thought, however when he looked down, he could see his body felt a different way, much to Kagami's horror. The red head sighed and dealt with his problem before officially beginning his shower. Minutes go by as Kagami showers until a knock at the door startles him.

"Hey, the food will be here soon, where's the money?" Aomine called through the door to the red-haired boy.

"I'll be out in a minute," Kagami replied as he got out of the shower and began to dry himself. He put the clean clothes on and made his way to Aomine, which was lounging on the couch in the main room. "So what did you order?" Aomine proceeded to explain all he'd chosen and what he'd gotten for Kagami. Surprisingly it was something he'd choose for himself.

"Do you got any good movies?" Aomine questioned as he remained in his same position, not even attempting to move for Kagami to sit down at all.

"Here, choose one." Kagami tossed him the TV remote and then moved his feet, forcing Aomine to sit up and allow Kagami to sit. Aomine turned the TV on and began to flip through the channels looking for something good to watch. The two argued over the shows and movies as they passed by; one wanted to see something while the other didn't and then back and forth over and over again. They were finally interrupted when a loud knock on the apartment's door caught the two boys off guard. Kagami took his money and went off to get the food. Once the food was in his hands, he returned to a movie playing on the TV.

"I chose a movie, but I don't know what it's about. I just got tired of changing channels." Aomine explained as Kagami began to set out the food. The two began to watch the movie and eat. They sat and ate in silence as they watched the movie. The movie was normal at first, but after the first hour the two males realized that it wasn't a normal movie.

"Uh, Aomine what did you put the TV to?" Kagami asked in horror as they began to watch the two men on screen begin to make out.

"Um, I don't know." He honestly admitted, feeling a little horrified as well. Neither made any move to change the channel until the men began to strip on the TV and things got even more heated. That prompted Kagami to snatch the remote and turn the TV to another channel.

"That was unexpected..." Both boys agreed with the statement and continued to sit there in shock. They were thinking about what they had seen, as it wasn't every day they saw the beginning of gay sex.

"Hey Kagami, have you ever done that before?" Aomine suddenly asked, turning to look at the red-haired boy.

"With a guy, or girl?"

"Both."

"Well, my basketball teacher Alex kisses me a lot, but only as a greeting. Other than that, no." Kagami was slightly embarrassed to admit that. "What about you?"

"With girls, yeah, but never with a dude." Silence fell around them once more as they thought. "Have you ever thought about doing those things?"

"Not really. Basketball has been my main focus for a while. Recently though, the thought has come up a few times."

"Really? Thinking about girls? Or maybe about guys?" Aomine teased Kagami, laughing about the situation. However, there was something behind the laughing that made Kagami look at Aomine like he was crazy.

"What are you getting at Aomine?"

"Just wondering."

"Wondering what it's like to kiss a dude?" Kagami wasn't sure if he liked where the conversation was going.

"Why not? Neither of us has done anything with a dude before and we're teenage guys that are curious. It's normal to think about trying new things, isn't it?"

"Dude, you clearly are into girls with large breasts, why want to try anything with a dude?"

"I said I'm curious. Aren't you?"

"Uh..." Kagami couldn't deny it as the thought was in his mind since he'd seen Aomine naked.

"So let's try it."

"If you want to kiss a guy, then go kiss Kuroko." Kagami snapped, getting annoyed with Aomine.

"Nah, that'd make it weird since I'm friends with him. You'd be fine since we aren't friends. Besides, Satsuki would kill me if I tried that."

"I'm not kissing you." Kagami stood up and went to throw away their trash and put away the leftovers. He thought he'd avoided the conversation, but Aomine decided to follow him. "Stop it Aomine," Kagami said, closing the refrigerator after setting the food in it. He turned to walk past the blue haired man, but Aomine had other plans. He shoved him against the refrigerator, blocking any path for the red head to escape.

"I'm said I'm curious, so stay still." Before Kagami could protest further, Aomine pressed his lips against his. To the surprise of both of them, it wasn't as bad as they thought. It was normal but different than any kisses they had had with anyone else. Kagami actually began to unconsciously lean into the kiss.

With flushed faces, the two separated and Aomine took a step away from Kagami. Kagami felt disappointment over the kiss's end, which showed slightly on his face. They stared at each other for a few moments, saying nothing at all. Kagami carefully watched Aomine's face, seeing something unsettled in his eyes before the blue haired male suddenly turned around and walked away.

"Disgusting. I've never experienced something so repulsive in my life. I can't believe you liked that and don't deny it, I could see it on your face." Aomine growled out as he began to collect the items he'd brought over that were in the main room. "See you later, you homo." The negative emotion was clear in his voice. Kagami couldn't move his body as his apartment door slammed behind Aomine. He had left wearing Kagami's clothes and left his own soaked clothing behind, but that wasn't what was on Kagami's mind at the moment.

Kagami's mind was thrown into confusion. After all of the kisses forced on him by Alex, the one with Aomine was the one he felt something towards. During the kiss, his heart had raced and he'd wanted it to last longer. No matter what Kagami previously thought about himself, he couldn't deny that his body reacted to the kiss with the blue haired male. He had to admit now that there was a possibility that he was feeling something towards a man. He couldn't tell if he was homosexual or not and the situation in the shower over Aomine's body made the conflict in his mind even worse. He had grown excited and eager to hang out with Aomine and to play against him and even though those feelings could be written off as just a friendly feeling, it could still mean more than he was ever willing to admit before. Even the happy feeling he got from going against Aomine could mean something more now. He knew it was proof that he felt something for Aomine.

Kagami had to lean against the refrigerator behind him for support as the crushing thoughts of his mind began to weigh on him. The words officially registered in his brain to explain the feeling he was having and his own body made him aware of the truth. He couldn't help but speak out loud as he finally understood his feelings.

"I... I like Aomine?"


	2. Nightmare

It'd been about a half hour since Aomine stormed out of Kagami's apartment. Once the blue-haired male left, he had quickly made his way home only to shut himself inside his room. He was horrified with himself. He never intended on kissing Kagami and he definitely didn't intend on actually liking the kiss. He had kissed Kagami on a whim, just to help stop the curiosity he had within him. He knew that there was always that possibility that he'd like it, but he never thought he'd actually like it as much as he did.

However, thinking about how much he liked the kiss pissed him off, and it didn't help that he was wearing Kagami's clothing which smelled like him. So out of sheer anger, Aomine hastily took off the clothing he was wearing and threw them away from him. He felt disgusted with himself. He had always been told how having sexual or romantic feelings for the same gender was wrong. He had heard many people talk about those who were homosexual in terrible ways and even went as far as to say how they'd hurt someone if they found out they weren't straight. Past friends, and even family members, like his father, made it clear that they didn't accept anyone who was gay.

The years of hearing such things began to affect how he viewed people who were gay. However, somewhere inside Aomine, he knew he was overreacting and letting things affect him that wouldn't usually affect him. But Aomine being Aomine, he was too stubborn to listen to the faint sense of reason he had within him.

He stood there, naked in his room, thinking to himself when he realized he smelled like Kagami as well. So he decided to take a shower. He hoped taking a shower would wash away, not only the smell of the other male, but the feelings he felt at the moment, but of course, it didn't work.

"This is stupid," Aomine told himself as he leaned against a shower wall. "I've always liked girls with huge tits." However, the thought came to his mind that if he really preferred those types of girls, why had he never gone after Momoi? "She's always been off limits." He responded to the voice inside his head. He knew there was more to it, as he never was attracted to Momoi, not even a little bit. He however just wrote it off as they had just been friends for so long that it would have been weird, completely ignoring the full truth.

Annoyed that the shower didn't help him, Aomine dried off and got dressed in his own clothes. He decided to go play basketball to help clear his mind. He went to the usual spot he'd play and realized that playing didn't help him either. All he could imagine was playing against Kagami, but he wouldn't admit that was usually how it went when he played by himself; he'd always imagine going against Kagami ever since he lost to the red-haired male.

"Dai? What are you doing here?" Aomine froze in his shooting motion and turned around. Momoi and Kuroko were standing on the other side of the chain-link fence watching him. Aomine wasn't sure what to tell them, so he remained silent. He was ashamed to admit the events that had happened once they split up earlier. He told himself he was ashamed of the kiss, but deep down, he was ashamed at how he reacted to it.

"Where's Kagami?" Kuroko spoke up after it was clear that Aomine wasn't going to respond to Momoi's question.

"Did my matchmaking fail?" Momoi looked very disappointed as she spoke, which caused Aomine to snap back into reality.

"What?" The blue-haired male finally spoke up, feeling anger begin within him.

"Well, I thought you and Kagami would get along even better if Tetsu and I weren't there, so I purposefully had you two hang out alone."

"You did that on purpose? What the hell Satsuki?" He was pissed off and because of it, it was clear to his friends that something had happened.

"Dai, what did you do?"

"Do you think I'm some homo or something?!" Aomine was now approaching the fence that separated them. His aura was clearly threatening as anger was clearly written on his face.

"You can't tell me that you aren't a little bit, Dai!" Momoi said back, ignoring his threatening aura. "I've known you for a long time and I know you've had crushes on boys before. Even if you don't admit it, it's true!"

"Satsuki..." Aomine practically growled the pink-haired girl's name. Kuroko suddenly stepped in front of the girl protectively, even though the fence was there. He knew he needed to cut them off before anything was said that they would regret later on.

"Aomine, what did you do to Kagami?" Kuroko demanded, worried for his friend, as he wasn't sure what this version of Aomine would do.

"I didn't hurt him if that's what you're asking."

"What did happen then?" In response to Kuroko's question, Aomine explained the two all that had happened since they split up to where they were now.

"You probably did hurt him then, Dai." Momoi sighed as she shook her head in disappointment. "You're an idiot. Just as you realized your feelings..."

"I don't have anything like that towards him!" Aomine interrupted but was ignored by the girl.

"...Kagami must realize now too that he likes you. You both really are too dumb when it comes to anything else besides basketball."

"You instantly rejected him and said hurtful things to him." Kuroko was also quite disappointed in his former light.

"Kagami isn't too stubborn to admit his feelings, so this might really hurt him, especially if Dai is the first guy he'd ever admitted to liking. Tetsu, do you think he's okay?" Momoi was growing worried about the red-haired male.

"Tch, who cares how he feels. He can keep his gay emotions to himself." Aomine retrieved his basketball and coat before heading to the opening in the fence to leave.

"Dai, you're going to regret your words and actions later on. You can't run from this."

"I'm not running anywhere, and I only regret ever going to his place. By the way, Tetsu, tell him to keep the clothes I left there. I don't need them now that he's touched them." With that, Aomine left with his bitterness.

"Tetsu, I made things terrible with my meddling, didn't I?" The pink-haired girl began to cry. She never wanted any of that to happen, she just wanted them to admit what their friends already saw in them. Kuroko put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"They would have had to face their feelings eventually. They couldn't always run from how they truly felt, no matter how they think about it." Kuroko told the sobbing girl. He felt back that she was so upset by the situation, but he wasn't sure what to do, all he knew was that someone needed to push his two lights in the right direction.

At the same time, Kagami had decided to just go to bed. He felt exhausted from the events. He changed into his sleep clothes and fell into bed. Aomine's words were like a soundtrack in his head, playing over and over again. He wasn't completely sure why the words hurt him so deeply, but he figured it was just that he really did like Aomine more than he'd originally thought. So to the sound of Aomine's harsh words, Kagami fell into a deep sleep.

Kagami felt like he was falling backward through the darkness. He couldn't tell because he was shrouded completely in nothingness. The feeling caused him to jolt awake, however nothing but bright white surrounded him. Everywhere he looked was pure white, he couldn't even tell if there were walls or not.

"What are you looking for?" Kagami's head snapped forward to see Aomine standing there (or floating there as he wasn't sure if there was a floor or not). Aomine clearly wasn't there a moment ago and it freaked Kagami out a little.

"What's going on?" The redhead demanded as he moved towards the blue-haired male. A look of pure disgust and hatred was instantly painted on his face.

"Don't get near me you sick freak."

"What?"

"It was bad enough I have to deal with you for Tetsu's sake, but now you're trying to get too close to me on your own."

"You kissed me!"

"It was the worst mistake of my life. I'd rather die than even breathe the same air as you."

"Aomine..." Kagami felt his stomach drop and everywhere on his body turned to ice.

"Don't say my name. It sounds disgusting coming from you. Get out of my sight. You're repulsive." At Aomine's words, darkness engulfed Kagami once again. This time, it felt as if he were sinking in water. Kagami tried to fight it and swim, but he couldn't do anything. Suddenly, a hand reached out towards him from the darkness. Hoping it'd save him, Kagami reached for it back, but the hand continued past his and latched onto his neck, choking him. Shortly after Kagami realized what was happening, another hand appeared and also began to choke him. He fought against the hands, trying to pull them off of him, but it was useless.

"S...Stop!" Kagami choked out as he gasped for air, however it just felt as if he'd sucked water into his lungs. He began to cough and hack as he couldn't breathe and now it felt as if he were drowning as well.

"Someone like you should just die." Aomine's body began to appear from the darkness. It was him, but his features were distorted. He was laughing like a madman and you could see the hate and craziness in his eyes. "Goodbye, Taiga."

Kagami shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating as if he'd just played basketball. At first, everything was dark but slowly his room came into focus. He had slept all night, much to his surprise. After the nightmare though, Kagami wished he hadn't slept so long.

"It was a dream... just a nightmare." Kagami was relieved that it wasn't real, but the events of the previous night still were. They had happened and were weighing on Kagami.

He sighed to himself and looked over at his clock and it told him that it was Sunday, nearly noon. He was prepared to just lay back down when the sound of his phone going off startled him, causing him to jump so badly he nearly fell off of the bed. Shaking off the initial shock, he quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kagami, do you have plans for the day?" It was Kuroko, sounding the way he usually did.

"I don't think I feel up to hanging out. Sorry."

"I know what happened with Aomine. He told Momoi and me everything last night." Kagami wasn't sure what to say to his words. "Kagami, do you really like Aomine?"

"Unfortunately, I think I do."

"Then come to the basketball court we were at yesterday at 3:00 pm." With that, Kuroko hung up. Kagami was left to sit in his bed with hours to himself. Thankfully, his stomach reminded him to not just wallow and think about his nightmare.

"I guess I should just go on like nothing happened for now." Kagami got out of bed and took a shower since he sweated so much in his sleep. Once clean, he changed and headed to his kitchen. There were little things he could eat, but nothing filled him up, leaving an empty feeling inside, one he'd had since waking up. He knew he would need to go and get more groceries to replace the ones he'd just eaten, but he didn't feel like going out to deal with people quite yet.

Kagami ended up on his couch watching TV. He tried to ignore the fact that part of it had Aomine's scent as he sat on the couch. He watched a few reruns of shows he'd already seen and a few news reports, but nothing really caught his interest. He kept replaying the kiss over and over again. He wanted to say he hated it or didn't ever want to experience it again, but it'd be a lie. No matter if Kagami liked girls, he liked the kiss with Aomine. He liked a lot more about Aomine than just the kiss, but he didn't really want to get too deep into those feelings yet. Maybe not ever after the nightmare of Aomine he'd had.

He might have just realized his feelings but he knew they went deeper and existed longer than just a day. He was going to protect himself from the blue-haired monster. Thinking of Aomine as a monster made him imagine a giant blue werewolf, causing him to laugh for the first time that day. It was a funny sight to imagine, but thinking about him made the empty feeling inside worse. So focusing on whatever TV show was currently on, Kagami tried his best to get lost in a fake world until he had to go and meet Kuroko.


	3. Can't Deny It Anymore

It was 2:30 pm when Kagami left his apartment to head over to the basketball court. Kuroko had even texted him to confirm his eventual arrival, so he really seemed like he wanted Kagami there, which honestly worried him. However, he knew Kuroko wouldn't do anything that'd hurt him, well, hurt him too much. So trusting his trust of his shadow, he made his way to the meeting spot.

As Kagami approached the court, he could see two people standing near each other, presumably talking. He obviously could tell that it was Momoi and Kuroko since their hair was so different than most people's. He thought they were alone at first until he saw a huge bag on the ground next to the two. Instantly he got a bad feeling. He had a feeling of what was going on and he wasn't sure he liked it. Unfortunately for him, the pink-haired girl had already noticed him and was waving to him as she called him over. So all Kagami could do was sigh and continue the walk to them.

"Hi, Kagami!" Momoi called to the man as she smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, Kagami." Kuroko greeted his light with a small smile. Kagami smiled at the two, but he could feel it wasn't his usual smile. The two could also feel the difference in his smile than his usual one.

"Hey, guys." He simply said back. He turned his attention to the human-sized sack and hesitantly began to speak. "What's in there?" He got his answer when muffled yelling began as the bag shook angrily.

"Not what, but who!" Momoi smiled brightly and threw open the bag to reveal Aomine. He had duct tape over his mouth and had his wrists tied together and ankles tied together. He looked furious and continued his muffled yelling at the people around him.

"What did you two do?" Kagami questioned horrified as he looked down at the bound man. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now, but he figured the two had a plan for him to do something with Aomine.

"He refused to come with us, so we did what we had to do." Momoi was smiling as if she was proud of what they'd done. Kuroko seemed a little proud as well, but it was less obvious.

"So what's going on? Why are we here?" Kagami sighed as he just accepted the situation since he really had no other choice.

"Aomine and you need to fix what happened. You two need to work through your feelings and come to an understanding." Kuroko explained as he and Momoi handed the bag's straps to Kagami. "Aomine is your problem now, Kagami."

"Wait... Hey!" The couple just waved to the red-haired male as they left the court. Kagami frowned and looked down at Aomine. He had a basketball with him in the bag which was laying on his abdomen and it seemed to be very uncomfortable to be half laying and half sitting like that. Kagami opened his mouth to speak to the blue-haired man but was stopped by the angry look on his face. The look didn't just contain anger, there was clearly some disgust within the look as well. "I'm sorry Aomine." He felt guilty and looked away from him as he dragged the bag-of-man with him as he went to sit down on the bench closest to him.

At first, Kagami said nothing else. He just looked up at the sky and gathered his thoughts. His mind had begun to think about his nightmare again, causing him to grimace at the feelings from the terrible dream. Aomine, who had been watching Kagami this whole time, paused in his angry wiggling and attempts to yell. He could tell Kagami was upset over something and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt bad about it. Kagami startled the blue-haired man by suddenly and violently shaking his head, trying to remove the thoughts from his brain, but of course, nothing can be that easy.

"The look of disgust on your face reminded me of the nightmare I had last night. You looked at me like I was the worst thing ever. I wonder, Aomine do you really think I'm repulsive, or a sick freak, like my nightmare version of you, did? Maybe you do because after all, I think I do like you, and you seemed to be really against that. It's weird though, we aren't even friends, and I don't really have any experience in relationships, so I'm not sure what to do with these feelings right now."

Kagami continued his conversation with the bound man, but he'd moved to crouch next to him to begin to untie the bindings around his ankles as he spoke. "I'm not sure why you kissed me and then left, but if it's the worst mistake of your life, it'd be great if you told me. That way I would be able to prepare myself to get rid of these feelings I just realized."

Next were Aomine's hands to unbind. This whole time, the slightly less bound boy was frozen as he listened to Kagami's words. "Hey Aomine, how about we play a game of basketball and forget what happened yesterday for a bit. Being here makes me want to play, don't you feel the same?" Kagami smiled at the man, but even Aomine could see it didn't hold the same feelings as it did before.

By now, Aomine's limbs were free to move around but he hadn't moved quite yet, as he was thinking about what Kagami had said. Kagami stood back up and held out a hand to help Aomine stand up. The blue-haired man glared at the hand offered to him, but allowed Kagami to pull him up. Once standing, he tore off the tape that was over his mouth.

"Fuck!" The tape obviously hurt being taken off like that, but Aomine didn't think it would hurt as much as it did. He couldn't see it, but he knew there would be marks there later. He shook his head, trying to ignore the pain as Kagami had already walked away with the basketball to start a game.

The two of them played as they normally did. There was friendly banter and everything else that went with the two lights going against each other. All of their thoughts had faded away and they gave themselves to the fun of the game. They were unsure how many they'd played, so as they took a break, they argued over it. Bickering back and forth, the two sat on the bench closer than they usually sat. Of course, neither noticed and they returned to the basketball game to decide who was the official winner of the day, which both say it was themselves, so it was inconclusive.

"So how did Momoi and Kuroko catch you and put you in the bag?" Kagami questioned breathlessly as they sat on the bench to cool off.

"They set a trap using teriyaki burgers." Aomine's response caused Kagami to burst into laughter, irritating the blue-haired man. "Oi, shut up. I never even got the burgers so I've been hungry for hours. They gave me fakes that tasted terrible." Kagami's laughter lasted for another few moments before it died off. The mention of food reminded Kagami that he never got a full meal and was hungry as well.

"We should go to Maji Burger then. I could use some more food too."

"That's what I was thinking." With that, Aomine stood up and began to walk. He paused to slightly turn to Kagami, with a strange look on his face. It was a calm look, but serious. "Let's go get the food and head to your place to eat it."

"Why?" Kagami was confused but still got up to follow him.

"I guess we should listen to Tetsu and Satsuki. We have things to talk about. Now shut up and let's go." With a nod from the red-haired male, the two made their way to food. They ordered their usual unsettling amount of food and went to Kagami's apartment. They sat and ate in silence as the tension grew between them. The two men were idiots, but even they could feel the rising tension, causing an awkward silence to fall over the room once the food was gone.

"So, um... where do we start?" Kagami hesitantly asked Aomine as they sat on his couch. Aomine was quiet for a moment longer so he could take a deep breath.

"Well, Tetsu and Satsuki can see there's something bothering you, and Tetsu told me to fix it. So, there are a few things I want to make sure you get first." Aomine began his conversation with the redhead, "I didn't call you disgusting or repulsive, or... I mean I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Satsuki brought it to my attention, but I guess I've had a thing for guys since I was young. I don't really remember any of it, but I know why I don't and it's also why I ran off once I kissed you."

"Well, what's the answer?"

"My father is against people who are gay. He's made it clear how they disgust him and are repulsive to him. Over the years of hearing him talk like that, it changed my thinking. Part of me began to be against them as well while the other part still liked guys, but just ignored it." Aomine explained slowly. He was surprisingly using is brain and was trying to find the right words to use. "Now, I've always loved girls with big breasts, so I guess I'm bi, but I've also always liked guys too but hid that part of me. Apparently not well enough since Satsuki could tell all along when I had any feelings for a dude. I've never had any experience with guys before though, so it freaked me out when I finally realized my feelings for a dude. So if just realizing that I liked a guy freaked me out, kissing you scared the shit out of me."

"So you ran because of your own homophobic thoughts and because you were scared?" Kagami questioned to fully understand Aomine's words. The blue-haired man nodded and looked away from the redhead. "It's not like I wasn't affected by it, too." Kagami proceeded to tell Aomine about his nightmare. Now that he'd gotten Aomine's truth, the dream hurt a little less than it had before, but he knew it would be in the back of his mind for a while.

"Well shit Kagami." Aomine actually began to laugh which offended Kagami. The now annoyed redhead waited for Aomine to quit laughing and as he did, he glared at him. Aomine's laughter ended a few minutes after it started, with him choking on his own laughter, causing him to cough a bit.

"You done?"

"Sorry man, it's just..." he chuckled a little more before continuing. "I was wondering what your whole speech was about. I mean, I guess I get why you went on and on now, but seriously, is that what you think of me?"

"What?"

"I'm not a jackass, I mean I am, but not that much of one. I'd never try to kill you or say anything like that to you. Besides, kissing you... I never thought it was a mistake." To Kagami's surprise, it almost looked like Aomine slightly blushed.

"You honestly didn't think it was a mistake?"

"No, you idiot. I liked it as much as you did. I just couldn't admit it, to you or myself then, like I can now."

"Well, that's... um good to know." Kagami could feel his heart beat faster now. He could feel his face begin to burn from a blush creeping on.

"Hey... we should try it again." Aomine turned to Kagami with a bright look in his eyes. It caused Kagami to look back at him, slightly in awe, as he only ever looked like that when playing basketball with Kagami.

"Try...kissing?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna run again?"

"Probably not, but if I do, run after me this time and knock some sense into me." The two began to get closer until their lips were only lightly touching. Both were too nervous to move to complete the kiss.

"Well? You going to kiss me or not?"

"What about you? You stopped moving too, idiot." After a few more seconds of awkwardly staring into each other's eyes, Kagami sighed and grabbed the sides of Aomine's face. He pulled Aomine the rest of the way and their lips met. Kagami could faintly taste the teriyaki from Aomine's burgers as their lips pressed together.

They pulled back, before connecting their lips once again, this time, more sure of their actions. Lips moved against each other as their bodies got closer. Kagami's hands grabbed Aomine's hips, pulling his body against his own as Aomine's hands held onto Kagami's shoulders for the same reason.

Slowly, tongues slid against the other's as they explored their mouths. They could feel each other's hearts beating as their kissing began to raise their body temperatures. They were in complete bliss until a knock on Kagami's apartment door startled them. Their foreheads slammed together as they jolted, nearly biting each other's tongues in the process, causing the two to groan in pain. They both had a feeling small marks would appear there later on.

"Dammit," Aomine growled, annoyed at the interruption. Kagami felt the same and swore under his breath. He got up and opened his door after another set of knocks. As he opened the door, the first thing he saw was pink, and he instantly realized who was there; Kuroko and Momoi. He wasn't sure whether he was happy or not about them appearing.

"Hey, Kagami! How did everything go with Dai, you didn't get into a fight with him again, did you?" The pink-haired girl excitedly asked, but was a bit worried as there was a small red mark on his forehead. Aomine approached them and threw an arm around Kagami's shoulders, smirking at his friends.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

"Dai? So..." Momoi looked at Kuroko and he nodded his head. "So, we are intruding aren't we?"

"Yes," Aomine smirked just as Kagami said, "Yeah, but it's fine." Kagami glared at Aomine for being too rude and moved himself and the blue-haired man out of the way to let their friends enter his apartment. The four of them sat down around his living room table and chatted about the events that happened. Momoi was, of course, thrilled to hear they worked out all their feelings and Kuroko also seemed happy for his two lights.

"So does that mean you two are dating now?" Kuroko inquired before Momoi could, which made the female pout at him. He gave her a sympathetic look as the other two males looked at each other and shrugged.

"We didn't get that far," Kagami admitted slightly embarrassed since they decided to make out instead of going too far into the details, but he wasn't going to tell them that, however, someone else planned to.

"We were too busy with our tongues in each other's mouths to figure that out." Aomine's comment made the female turn pinker than her hair in embarrassment and Kagami turned as red as his hair.

"Aomine!" "Dai!" Both Kagami and Momoi scolded the man as he just laughed over their reactions. Aomine then wrapped an arm around Kagami and leaned in close to him. "Kagami, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"No, but I'll be your boyfriend, idiot," Kagami grumbled to the man, blushing slightly.

"I guess that's fine too." Aomine shrugged though it was obvious he was happy on the inside.

"You two are adorable!" Momoi squealed loudly causing the three men to cringe. She pulled out her phone and began to text, ignoring the male's pained reactions to her loud voice.

"What are you doing, Momoi?" Kuroko questioned the quick texting female.

"I told the other Miracles about their new relationship."

"What?!" The new couple practically yelled in unison. They definitely weren't ready to tell anyone else about it, but it was too late as multiple dings were heard from the female's phone, showing the others had already responded to it. "Satsuki, you shouldn't have done that." Aomine scolded the girl but had no real anger behind it as he knew there was no point in saying that now. Besides, secretly, Aomine wanted the others to know, just in case any of them had their eyes on Kagami as well.

"Well, there's nothing you can do now," Kuroko spoke up, defending the female. She smiled at him for helping her, and he gave a small smile back.

"So, before I ask what the others said, when did this happen exactly?" Kagami hesitantly asked the light blue-haired male and pink-haired female.

"What do you mean?"

"Aomine and I aren't the only ones who just started dating, you two are as well, right?"

"Tetsu! You said he was too much of a basketball idiot to find out!" Momoi loudly whispered to the male next to her.

"Apparently I was wrong about Kagami, he may be less of an idiot than I thought."

"Wait, what?" Aomine finally asked, understanding what was happening.

"Aomine however, is as much of an idiot as I thought." Kagami and Momoi laughed at Kuroko's comment as Aomine grumbled about being called an idiot.

"So, anyway, what did the others say about... us?" Kagami hesitantly questioned again. He was unsure if he wanted to know, but he had no choice but to find out as Momoi handed him her phone. Aomine and Kagami read their responses and they all said pretty much the same thing. The other Miracles said they were glad the two finally stopped being idiots and accepted their feelings for each other. Also that they need to make sure their new relationship didn't affect them going against each other in basketball. This meant that all of them had discussed Kagami and Aomine's sexuality at one point which caused both of the men to begin to feel embarrassed.

"I'm surprised they accepted it so easily," Aomine admitted honestly as he leaned back on the couch.

"They really are good people you know, Aomine. Besides, everyone but the two of you were already aware of your feelings for each other." Kuroko said to the man as he stood up. He gave his friends no time to process what he'd said, as he began to speak again. "Come on Momoi, we should allow them to get back to their previous actions." She nodded her head and stood as well. The two wished Aomine and Kagami well and left them alone. The couple said nothing for a few minutes as they thought over all that had happened in the last 24 hours that led them to his point. It was silent, until Kagami burst into laughter, honestly startling Aomine.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Aomine hesitantly asked, unsure if his boyfriend was losing his mind or something.

"It's just, I didn't think today would end up with me having a boyfriend. I've never even had a girlfriend before, but I always thought I'd end up with a girl. You know, not a guy and definitely not my rival." Kagami said to his boyfriend in between bits of laughter. "My first relationship is with you, someone who wasn't even my friend until today. Well, I mean we are friends now aren't we, cause we kind of have to be now." Kagami stopped to seriously think about it, before talking through laughter again. "I didn't see this coming, did you?" Aomine thought about all Kagami had just said for a moment before joining him in his laughter.

The two leaned against each other as they laughed on Kagami's couch. They thought about how stupid they'd been in the last day. For now, the new couple just wanted to spend time together, to actually get to know each other further and enjoy their time. Even though both still had concerns about their relationship, they knew it was dumb to waste time dwelling on it. It wasn't like either really knew how a good relationship went anyway, so they knew they were going to have to figure it out together, which sounded pretty good to both of them.


	4. Happily Ever After?

It's been a whole month since Aomine and Kagami officially got together. The two hung out from Friday to Sunday each weekend with Aomine staying over at Kagami's apartment, the whole time. They tried to hang out through the week but with practice, it was hard. So Aomine decided to start showing up at Serin's practice on Fridays to watch them, or participate if he felt like it, and then go home with his boyfriend.

The nights the two spent together were fairly uneventful. Aomine was over eager to get into Kagami's pants but Kagami stopped him each time. He made it clear to the blue-haired male that no sex would happen, at least not in the first month. So he had Aomine sleep in the guest room. However, during the second weekend, Aomine ventured into Kagami's bed to sleep by his side, which was completely fine with the redhead; as long as there was no inappropriate touching.

This was finally the weekend of their 1 month anniversary and Aomine was going to make his move, he just didn't know when to do it. They'd decided to go to the court early on Saturday, well early as in a little before noon. They had just gotten there when Kuroko called Kagami's cell phone. He informed the two that they were to meet him at Maji Burger at noon. Kise, Momoi, Midorima (and Takao, since he and Midorima had plans after) and Kuroko wanted to see both Aomine and Kagami. They wanted to check up on them and see how they were towards each other as lovers. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Akashi and Murasakibara couldn't attend since they lived too far.

Of course, the couple didn't want to, but Kuroko reminded them that he had helped get them together, so they owed him a favor. So instead of a good game of one-on-one, the two made their way to the fast food restaurant. They were both wearing frowns as they entered the place and approached the connected tables where their friends were.

"Hey." Aomine greeted the group. Kagami at his side also greeted them, finally putting on a smile to not be too rude.

"Hey, Aomine and Kagami!" Kise brightly responded as he smiled at the two. It had been a little while since they last saw him, and nothing was really different about him, other than maybe he was brighter than he was the previous year.

"Hey there!" Takao said from Midorima's side, also smiling.

"Hello." Came the green-haired man's greeting. He seemed annoyed to be there, but they knew he was also curious about the couple. His lucky item was in a seat next to him, separating him from Kuroko.

"Dai! I feel like it's been so long since I last saw you!" Momoi called out happily to the couple. She got up and hugged both of them as she smiled brightly.

"I saw you yesterday, Satsuki." Aomine sighed but allowed the girl to hug him anyway.

"Thank you for coming. Everyone is very interested in how you two are as a couple. I will be reporting back to Akashi and Murasakibara after." Kuroko informed the couple as he approached them to take his girlfriend away from them and back to the table.

"We want to know if you're bulling Kagami or not," Kise interjected, causing the man to glare at the blond.

"I'm not gonna bully my own boyfriend, ya idiot." Aomine snapped as he sat down across from Momoi. Kagami took a seat next to his boyfriend and smiled at Aomine's annoyed face.

"You call each other boyfriends, how cute!" Momoi fangirled mostly to herself, causing the blue-haired man to sigh again. The two childhood friends bickered back and forth about "What else would I call him?" and such, as the other members of their group ignored them to talk about other things.

"So, who's the bottom?" Takao's sudden question instantly silenced everyone's words and caused them to look at him.

"W...What?" Kagami's confused and horrified response came as Midorima also responded at the same time, "Takao! Don't ask such vulgar questions in a public place!"

"He's asking who gets it put in and who puts it in." Kise unnecessarily clarified, causing the only female to freak out.

"You can't talk about this around me!" She quickly fled to the women's bathroom to give the men a chance to talk about sex.

"Who screws who? Come on, I really wanna know?" Takao was way too happy about knowing and was practically glowing with excitement. "Shin and I take turns." The words slipped out before the black-haired male even had a chance to think about why he shouldn't say it.

"Kazunari!" Midorima proceeded to turn red, with anger and embarrassment and yank the black-haired man away from the table and into the men's bathroom.

"Uh...what?" Aomine questioned feeling unsettled and breaking the silence that had fallen on the group.

"That... Well, it was expected, but..." Kise began, unsure of what to say.

"It was expected, but very sudden." Kuroko finished for the blond.

The four began to change the subject and talk about what the two did usually on the weekends. They just explained that they played basketball and watched movies. Kagami boasted about how he was finally able to convince Aomine to assist him with cooking instead of making him do it all himself. That comment spurred a little bickering between the two, but it was clear to Kise and Kuroko that they didn't mean anything harsh with their words. The chat and the bickering came to a close when Midorima and Takao returned to the table. The green-haired male still looked furious and Takao's cheek had a red mark on it, but also had a huge smile plastered on his face. To the horror of their friends, it was clear the two had gotten into a little argument, but it seemed to end well as their lips were clearly a bit swollen from what they could only assume was a make-out session in the bathroom.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Takao was still smiling and was now a little clingy to his boyfriend, much to his (fake) annoyance. "So, you two didn't answer me, did you?"

"Answer?" Kagami questioned just as confused as he was before. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to answer, so he just looked at Aomine for help.

"He won't let me into his pants." Aomine sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was close to pouting, but this time Kagami didn't find it to be cute.

"Aomine." Kagami was warning him to not go too far into that side of their relationship.

"I haven't even seen him naked yet."

"Really? Wow, it's been a month now and you haven't even done any touching?" Takao chuckled, feeling bad for the blue-haired male. Kagami abruptly stood up and began to leave the table.

"I'm going to get food." With that, Kagami was gone. It was clear he was annoyed with the topic of conversation now.

"Takao, don't make it worse." Midorima scolded his lover.

"A little late Shin." Takao sighed, knowing he said something he shouldn't have.

Eventually, Kagami returned along with Momoi. The remaining members of the group also got up to get food before they began their discussions. They all talked about how well the couples looked together, and Kise whined about how he didn't have a cute lover too. Well, he did until Momoi reminded Kise that he didn't want someone tying him down. Overall, their friends were supportive of Aomine and Kagami's relationship, but they had concerns. They didn't need to voice their concerns though as it was clear that the couple knew them already. Finally, they had been there for over an hour and they were ready to head off to the other things they all had planned to do with their significant others (and in Kise's case he had a girl to go see).

Kagami stood up and Aomine instantly followed, practically clinging to him. Kise had moved his seat next to the redhead and became a bit too touchy, which caused Aomine's possessive side to show.

"He's mine, keep your hands off him," Aomine growled at the blond as he pulled Kagami into a protective hug. Kise put his hands up, showing he wasn't a threat which caused Aomine to smirk. As Momoi and Takao chuckled over the situation, voices could be heard behind the couple. They all noticed and fell silent to listen to the words.

"...gay or something?" A random girl could be heard saying.

"If they are, it's disgusting how they flaunt it." Another woman said to the first girl. "We should watch out and don't breathe their air. We don't want to catch the gay." Both females laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Their words and laughter caused the smirk on Aomine's face to instantly fall.

"Aomine?" Came Kagami's hesitant response, as he reached out to touch his boyfriend's face.

"Let's go," Aomine growled as he swung around and walked away from the table. He left the restaurant and began to pace around outside.

"What was that about?" Kise wondered out loud. He spoke for the rest as that was exactly what they were all thinking.

"Dai's father is very homophobic and it poisoned Dai's mind." Momoi began to explain sadly.

"He is still bothered by it, even though he knows he doesn't feel the same." Kagami sadly muttered as he followed after his boyfriend, which was now walking away from Maji Burger. "It was great seeing you all again." Kagami waved and then left the store to hurry and catch up with Aomine.

Aomine didn't stop or slow down, he continued angrily and quickly all the way to Kagami's apartment. Of course, Kagami was able to catch up, but it didn't matter. Aomine was clearly upset by the two women and Kagami could do nothing but wait until they were in his home. Even once they were inside, Aomine just sulked on Kagami's couch instead of calming down.

"Aomine, are you still upset?" Kagami sat next to the man and worriedly looked at him. To his surprise, the blue-haired man maneuvered himself to be able to lean against his red-haired lover. Unsure, but thinking it was alright, Kagami reached out and wrapped an arm around Aomine. It was rare for them to be so close in such a "lover" way since they were hesitant to do much touching in general, since the two were still new to the dating a guy situation.

"Why aren't you upset?" It was a mumble and hard to make out, but Kagami heard the words and the uncertainty behind them.

"I am, but we shouldn't let it get to us. Who cares what they think? Don't you usually think that way?"

"Yeah, but they were talking about you and I don't like it. You know, if I had stayed I would have yelled at them or made an ass out of myself." As he spoke, Aomine lifted his head and realized how close his face now was to Kagami's. "Hey, about what that Takao guy said... Which one of us would be the bottom?"

"Um..." Kagami couldn't help but nervously chuckle at the question. "We can do what he said, cant we? Take turns or something?" Aomine thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright with that." To Kagami's dismay, Aomine then sat up and left his side. "I'm going to take a shower. Even though we didn't play, I still feel gross."

"Alright." Kagami was confused but slightly understood. He decided to go and change while waiting for his boyfriend and ended up just sitting on his bed and reading an old basketball magazine instead. He got so into it that he didn't even hear Aomine enter his room and close the door. He only realized his lover had appeared when he felt Aomine crawl into the bed.

"Hey, I'm back, pay attention to me now," Aomine whispered as he pulled the magazine from Kagami's hands. The redhead's eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend. Aomine had nothing on other than a pair of Kagami's loose fitting boxers. His hair was still damn and some water droplets still were on his body.

"Aomine?" Kagami mumbled as he took in the sight before him. Aomine ignored his concerned voice and continued to crawl towards him. He ended up straddling Kagami's lap. "What's going on?"

"It's been a month. I want you, now. No more waiting. I know you want me too."

"Of course I do, but are you sure?"

"Yes." Aomine leaned over and pressed his lips to Kagami's. A simple kiss turned into many and then tongues began to dance against each other. Kagami pulled Aomine against his body and could feel the heat leftover from his shower, causing his own body temperature to rise. "Taiga, take your clothes off." Kagami could feel a switch being flipped by Aomine saying his name in the breathless tone he used. He surprised his lover by shoving him onto his back and nearly tearing his shirt off of his body.

"Daiki..." A predatory look was in Kagami's eyes as he looked down at the blue-haired male intensely.

"You look like you're going to devour me." Aomine grew nervous as Kagami just smirked at him. "Taiga, I want you to put it in me."

"Really?"

"I watched some gay porn so I found out how to prepare myself. That's why I took a shower, so hurry up." Aomine actually had a faint blush on his face, which caused Kagami's heart to beat faster. He nodded his head and removed the rest of his clothes as Aomine removed his own. The two were already hard from all the almost touches they've had over the month, causing them both to be overly eager.

"I never thought you'd want to be the bottom."

"After watching the gay porn, I became curious." Kagami laughed at that but was silenced by Aomine yanking him down for a kiss. The two made out as their hands explored. Of course, their hands ended up grabbing onto each other's dicks and began to rub them together. However, just the touching and kissing became not enough, and Aomine forced the redhead to move away from him.

"What is it?" Kagami was worried he'd done something wrong.

"In my bag... you need to get the lube I bought." Aomine was breathless and eager for Kagami to get in him. Kagami felt the same, so he quickly went to get the needed item and returned as fast as he could. He had also watched gay porn, so he knew what to do. He made sure to test with his, now lubed up fingers to make sure that Aomine was ready for him inside. After a moment of stretching Aomine and his muffled moans, Kagami lubed up his dick. He wasn't happy that Aomine was using his hands to cover his mouth, but he ignored it for now.

"Are you ready, Daiki?"

"For the love of... Taiga put it in my ass already! I'm not some girl." Aomine snapped at his lover, removing his hands for a moment just to put them back again. Kagami nodded and began to push himself in. Pain shot through Aomine's body, but it wasn't as bad as he was expecting. As Kagami fully pushed himself all the way in, Aomine's moans and grunts of pain, turned to ones of pleasure. However, he was still muffling his noises, so Kagami wasn't sure if he was okay or not.

"Daiki?"

"Move Taiga." Kagami wasn't sure if he should, but he couldn't stop himself. He began to thrust into Aomine, gently at first. He had now grown annoyed with Aomine silencing himself, so as he thrust into him he reached up and pulled his hands away. Now the sounds of Aomine moaning and grunted joined the sounds of Kagami's pleasured moans as well as the bed creaking.

Both boys knew it wasn't going to last long, so they enjoyed it while they could. Kagami's thrusts were now closer to just pounding into the body beneath him as Aomine's nails dug into his back. They didn't care about how loud they'd gotten or how embarrassing it will be if Kagami's neighbors heard them. They only cared about what was going on at that moment in time.

With a choked moan from Aomine and a grunt from Kagami, it was all over. Aomine released over their chests, as Kagami released inside of Aomine's body. They were breathing heavily and were smiling at each other. They could feel exhaustion setting in as they lazily kissed as they basked in the feelings of their first time together.

Instead of cleaning up, the two fell asleep next to each other, still sticky and sweaty. Aomine shamelessly snuggled against Kagami as his lover held him tightly. They weren't sure how long they slept, they only knew it was now dark outside. Finally feeling gross from the fluids on them and the bed, they got up and took showers before changing the sheets on Kagami's bed. Once their clean up was done, they headed to the kitchen for some food.

"Are you feeling alright Aomine?" Kagami asked as he looked over his shoulder at the man who was clearly having some trouble walking.

"My ass hurts, but other than that yeah." Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist as the redhead began to cook their food. At first, he tried to shoo Aomine off of him, but he was being very clingy and lovable, which was extremely out of character but also extremely cute to Kagami, so he let him be. Kagami didn't mind too much anyway since he liked being close to Aomine, even if it made it hard to move around to cook.

"Go get the table ready," Kagami told his lover, but before either could move, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get the door." The blue-haired man kissed Kagami's cheek before he left his side only to gasp a moment later. Worried, Kagami turned to see what was going on. "Dad? What-" Aomine was cut off by his father smacking him across the face.

"I don't know what you did to my son, but listen you sick homo, don't you or any of your other disgusting friends come near him again." Aomine's dad growled in a threatening tone as he glared daggers at Kagami. He then grabbed the stunned Aomine and left, slamming the door as he went and leaving an equally stunned Kagami behind.

"Wha...What just happened?" Kagami questioned his empty apartment, feeling as if his world was beginning to crumble down.


	5. Saving Him

Kagami was in complete shock over Aomine's father suddenly appearing. He didn't know how the man could have found out about Kagami or where he lived, but he knew he couldn't just stand around and do nothing.

He turned off the stove he was cooking on and went to grab his phone. He called Kuroko and informed his shadow and Momoi, since she was with him, about what had happened.

"I don't know how Uncle found out, but maybe it was from someone at Maji. There were a lot of people and it could have gotten back to him." Momoi explained to Kagami even though she knew it was pointless now.

"I'm concerned that Aomine might be in danger." Kuroko was clearly as worried as Kagami and Momoi were and wanted to help.

"I don't even know where he lives. Momoi, can you tell me so I can go over there to make sure he's alright?" Kagami was instantly told and texted the address for the blue-haired male's home. He thanked the pink-haired girl and his shadow for their assistance but before hanging up, Kuroko told him something. He informed Kagami that he was going to call and request help from someone, but Kuroko didn't say who, however, it made Kagami feel a little better, for some reason.

Kagami thanked his friends again and hung up his phone, he headed out of his apartment. He, obviously, hurried to the home of his lover. It was a few miles away but it didn't take him long since he was running. His adrenaline was flowing through his body and he felt like he was moving even faster than he'd ever been in any basketball game.

Once he got to the address Momoi texted him, he looked through the window to see if he could see Aomine or his father. He also did so to take a breather and allow himself to calm down. He wasn't going to hastily rush into anything and get Aomine hurt because of him even more than he'd already been. So as he searched through the window, he noted that he only saw a woman with the same color of hair as his lover. He wasn't sure if she was also against him, but he needed to take the chance. He quickly made his way to the door and rang the doorbell. Instantly, he heard shuffling as someone made their way to the door. It was the woman and she looked very confused.

"Hello ma'am, is Daiki here?" Kagami politely asked, trying to seem as calm as possible while there was fear running through his veins. The woman frowned as she looked him up and down, examining the male.

"You're a friend from basketball?" She questioned right back. She didn't seem irritated, just cautious.

"Yes, I am."

"If I recall correctly, Daiki's father once told me about a redheaded male our son was attached to. You are Kagami Taiga?"

"I..." His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest as he searched for what to respond to the woman. However, she stopped him as she put a hand up.

"I've always known my son is gay to some extent. I have accepted him, no matter who he loves, even if it is a male." Aomine's mother was speaking softly, but Kagami could hear the emotion within her words. "Daiki and my husband have not returned. Even I am unsure what will happen, so please, go and save my child." It was obvious to Kagami that this woman was also scared. The redhead could only assume she was afraid of what her husband would do to her son, and to her for supporting him."

"I'll find him." It wasn't a promise or a wishful thought. Kagami was determined and knew that he would find his lover. He bid farewell to the woman and began to search for the two men.

Kagami searched for over a half hour but was beginning to lose hope. He refused to give up though and he knew he would find Aomine, but he was scared at what state he would find his lover in. He could feel it deep within him, that Aomine was in need of help. As this feeling grew, Kagami could feel panic begin to rise within him, however, it was instantly stopped as his phone went off. It was a text from an unknown number.

Unknown

Aomine's phone is still giving off a GPS signal. He is in an alley about 10 minutes east of your location. Take care of him, Kagami.

Akashi Seijuro

Right after Kagami read the text, he was sent a specific address to go to in order to find his lover. The fact that Akashi texted him was concerning, but he was glad. He quickly responded a 'thank you' before taking off to the alley his lover was in. It took him less than 10 minutes to get to the location since he was so desperate to find Aomine.

Once he turned the corner and entered the alley, he had to give his eyes a moment to adjust fully to the darkness. Since it was now completely dark outside, the only light he had was from streetlights and of course, there were no lights in the alley.

Still unable to see, Kagami pulled his phone out and used the light of the screen to guide him through the darkness. He carefully looked around in the alley, not seeing anything until he came upon blood drops. Ice shot through his veins as he moved quickly to follow the little blood trail. As he did, he noticed that the blood drops were getting larger as he followed them. When he reached the end of the blood drops, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Aomine was on the ground, sitting against a wall but slumped over. There were bruises on his arms along with blood. Once Kagami moved to Aomine's side, he could see blood within his hair and trickling down his face. There were also bruises and cuts covering his face. Along with them, there was swelling. His clothes were torn and it was clear that he had been in a bad fight.

Terrified, Kagami made sure Aomine was still breathing. To his relief, the blue-haired man was still breathing but it was shallow. So, fumbling with his phone, Kagami dialed 119 and explained how he found Aomine. The dispatcher informed Kagami that it would be a few minutes before the ambulance and police could arrive. All Kagami could do was sit and stare at his lover and worry about him.

"What happened to you Aomine?" The redhead whispered to the male he was so attached to. Seeing Aomine in this state caused Kagami to feel like either crying or throwing up. However, he could neither cry nor throw up as the ambulance and police lights began to illuminate the alley.

The paramedics rushed to Aomine and began to look him over. Kagami was forced to leave his side to answer questions for the police and the medics. He told them all he could and how he knew that it was Aomine's father who had hurt him like that all because of who he was dating. He tried to avoid pointing out that the two were dating, for fear they wouldn't help Aomine. However, the police and medics didn't care and were aware of their relationship as soon as they saw the look on Kagami's face.

"Are you coming with him to the hospital?" One of the paramedics questioned once they gently loaded Aomine into the vehicle.

"Of course." Unknown to Kagami, his feelings for Aomine were painfully obvious to the people around him. The fear on his face when he looked at the injured man was enough for them all to know that the red-haired male was going to go with them, whether he was allowed to or not.

On the way to the hospital, Kagami was silent and kept his eyes on Aomine. However, inside of him, Kagami was feeling panic once again and felt like he was going to pass out. He'd never had to deal with something like this before, so he was unsure of how exactly to feel or what to do. He wasn't sure if he should contact Momoi to tell Aomine's mother or not, or if he should just call Kuroko to inform him and the pink-haired female. The only thing he knew for sure, was that he was shaking and close to breaking down.

'Everything that happened is because of me...' Kagami thought to himself guiltily. He was feeling horribly guilty over the condition of his boyfriend. He just hoped with everything he had that Aomine would be okay.

As Kagami waited in the waiting room, he decided to call Kuroko and update him on all that'd happened. He had a hard time keeping it together and sounded as if he was going to cry as he spoke. Kuroko then told the rest of the miracles through texts as they continued talking. It was hard for him to tell Momoi since Aomine was so important to her and the pink-haired girl did a worse job at keeping it together. She cried, just like Kagami felt like doing. The rest of the miracles were also concerned about what had happened to their friend and were angry that someone had done that to Aomine. It made Kagami feel a little better to hear that the others actually cared about Aomine.

"Momoi and I could come if you need us to. The others are planning on arriving tomorrow and Akaashi says his people are searching for Aomine's father. He is also handling informing Aomine's mother." Kuroko explained calmly to the redhead.

"It's alright Kuroko. I appreciate it but there's nothing to do now. Coming tomorrow would be best." Kagami sounded rundown and exhausted."I'll let you know what is exactly going on with Aomine when I find out." With that, he hung up the phone and sighed to himself.

He wanted to go to sleep but he wasn't about to until he heard about Aomine. So, he impatiently waited for the doctor to leave the room he was in with the blue-haired male. He was in a daze, not quite falling asleep but not really awake as he sat there and stared at his hands. It took another half hour until the doctor came out and walked over to Kagami, but to him, it felt like forever.

"How is Daiki?" Kagami panicky asked as he stood up. His dazed feeling went away instantly. His heart was racing and he felt like he would pass out as he waited for the was expecting the worst and was hoping that Aomine was at least still alive and had no permanent damages.

"Aomine Daiki suffered severe head trauma and has fallen into a coma. There was swelling in his brain, but hopefully, there will be only a little lasting effect if he wakes up." The doctor said to the clearly terrified Kagami.

"If?" That simple word seemed to cause him pain more than hearing about Aomine's head trauma.

"You need to understand, there is a possibility that he will never open his eyes again. I'm very sorry." With that, the doctor walked away. Kagami fell back down in his seat and tried his hardest to keep it together. He knew a few tears slipped out though. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there staring at the ground, but a voice shocked him out of his dazed state.

"Kagami?" The male looked up questioningly to see a young nurse looking at him sympathetically. "Aomine is in his room. Follow me. You can come and see him now." Kagami nodded his head and followed the woman to where his lover was.

Once again, Kagami felt his heart constrict and pain shot through him. Aomine was hooked up to machines and was paler than he'd ever been before. Kagami almost didn't want to even look at his lover, but he also couldn't look away. It was shocking to see such a strong person in such a sad state. He was so caught up in Aomine that he didn't notice the nurse left him alone in the room until he heard the door shut.

"Aomine..." Kagami muttered as he approached the bed. He sat down on the chair by the bed and put his head in his hands. He could feel the tears building up and wasn't sure what to do now. "Daiki, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Kagami was hoping that the unconscious male would respond, but he didn't. It hurt to not have Aomine's snarky remarks be thrown back at him. "If I never... If we never got together then you wouldn't have been hurt like this."

During Kagami's one-sided conversation, he heard the door across the room open. It was the doctor and nurse. They informed Kagami that he could stay the night and use the bed behind the next curtain. It was clear that they understood Kagami was hurting bad and deeply cared about the comatose man. Kagami thanked them and took the blanket and pillow the two had brought with them. He honestly wanted to stay right there next to Aomine, but he knew that he needed to give the nurses space to take care of him.

"Daiki. I'll be right here all night. The others will be here tomorrow." Kagami put his hand on the side of Aomine's face and frowned at how different it felt from all the other times the two males have touched. "Wake up soon. You know Momoi would be very upset if you never opened your eyes. We'd all miss your bad attitude too." Kagami was getting even more upset, so he leaned over and kissed Aomine's forehead, before heading to the bed he was going to sleep in. It made him feel weird to do such a thing, but he needed some form of skin-to-skin contact. He needed to feel that his lover was still there and doing so made him feel a little better.

Kagami didn't sleep much that night, he kept waking up to make sure that Aomine hadn't disappeared or died without him realizing it. Each time he looked over at his lover, he hoped that Aomine would open his eyes, but he didn't.


	6. Losing Him

Kagami was awoken by his phone going off, however, all he heard was loud beeping. He was shocked awake by the sudden noise and nearly flew out of bed in a panic. His eyes instantly shot over to look at Aomine to see if the noise was coming from a machine he was connected to, which thankfully it was not. Once he realized that the male was the same as when he'd gone to bed and not dying, he made his way to his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Kagami mumbled into his device. Now that the initial panic wore off he could feel his body resume it's previously exhausted state.

"Good morning Kagami. We are in the hospital now. Can you tell me what room Aomine is in?" It was Kuroko speaking to him. In Kagami's daze, he realized that he honestly had no idea where he was at the moment and so we went to check. He opened the door and moved away from it so he could see what room number he was in. He eyes read that he was in room 666, which for a moment concerned him but then he rubbed his eyes and saw the room number was 606. It took away some of his concern, but just being on the 6th floor without his knowledge freaked him out. Ignoring his freaked out feelings, he informed Kuroko where they were and hung up.

"Hey Aomine, everyone is coming now," Kagami said to the comatose male. He walked over and sat by his bed as he stared into his face. He yearned for the blue-haired male to open his eyes and yap at him about staring at him, but there were no movements at all. But before Kagami could descend into sadness, there were knocks at the door. "Come in." He called out to the door as he turned to it. The opening door revealed Kuroko and behind him was Momoi, Akashi, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara. Slowly all of them entered the room, greeting Kagami as they did. Murasakibara had to bend down significantly which caused Kagami to internally laugh. He was glad that something was amusing to him still.

"How's Dai? What happened? Tetsu didn't really give me the whole story." Momoi was bordering on hysterics and it was clear she didn't sleep well, just as he didn't. He hoped that it wasn't as clear to them that he was tired, but his hopes were shot down as soon as Kuroko began to talk.

"Kagami, you look tired. You didn't sleep well?" Kuroko questioned as he gave his girlfriend a chance to calm down.

"No, I didn't sleep well, how could I? I kept waking up to check on Aomine the whole night." The redhead explained sadly. You could hear the sleepiness in his voice, but he still stood up from his seat. He allowed Momoi to sit down as he greeted the others as he hoped to avoid too many questions directed to him.

"So tell us Kagami," Kise began in a serious tone that startled the male. He'd only ever heard Kise talk like that when it involved basketball. "What exactly happened to Aomine?" It was clear the others were also interested so Kagami began the story.

He explained the whole story to them. He told them how Aomine's father suddenly appeared, to how he met Aomine's mother in his search for his lover. He even told them how he didn't see anything, but he knew that the one who had hurt Aomine was his own father. Once his story was done, attention was turned to Akashi since he was tasked with finding the suspect.

"Have you found any clues to where Mine's father is?" Murasakibara's question was directed towards the shorter red-haired male since Akashi had been using his connections to look for the man since he'd found out about the situation.

"Unfortunately, no. Nothing has turned up quite yet, however, Aomine's mother has gone missing as well" Akashi explained to the group.

"I hope nothing happened to Auntie. She's always been so supportive of Dai. He'd be so upset if she was hurt when he wakes up." Momoi spoke out loud, but it was mostly just to herself. Kagami instantly felt terrible when he looked at her. She was devastated over Aomine, maybe more than he was. After all, she'd known him longer than any of them.

"Momoi, I'm sorry." Kagami's sudden apology shocked the female and caused the others in the room to look at him. "This is all my fault. If he and I never got together then this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe, but I don't think Dai would like you saying that. Since you two got together he's been a lot happier and actually seemed eager for something else other than his Mai photo books or basketball. I have a feeling that if you never got with him, he'd still be feeling a bit lost. I guess you can say that you freed him from the cage his father's words put him in." Once the pink-haired girl was done with her speech she wiped the few tears that escaped. Since she was looking at Aomine as she spoke, she didn't notice the shocked faces on all of her other friends until Kuroko spoke up.

"Ka...Kagami?" At the words of Kuroko, Momoi looked up to see what the others were seeing. Tears were flowing from the redhead's eyes and a shaken up look was on his face as he stared at Aomine. "Kagami?" This time he snapped out of his trance and looked from Aomine to Kuroko.

"Wha..." Kagami could feel his face was damp and began to wipe his tears with a bewildered expression. "What the hell? I'm crying?"

"Are you alright?"

"I...um..." Kagami excused himself from the room and made his way to a bathroom down the hall to clean his face up. Once in there he just looked at himself in shock. Crying wasn't something he did often and when he did cry, it usually involved basketball. He hadn't cried over a person since his mother left.

Now alone, Kagami was able to process his feelings of fear, sorrow and even his feelings for his comatose lover. He felt better after what Momoi said, but he was still the reason that he'd gotten hurt. Guilt was still lingering but there was now something he wasn't fully aware of within him. A feeling he'd felt before but this time it was on a bigger level. It had been there for some time but he never paid any mind to it before. As he thought about what it was, the realization of his feelings hit him sudden and hard.

"I'm in lo-"

"Kagami! Akashi has information about Aomine's parents!" Kise nearly yelled as he burst into the bathroom. Before he realized or was able to finish his thought, Kagami was following the blond back to the room.

"What's going on?" The redhead asked instantly. The others in the room seemed agitated as well.

"He's back now, so please tell us Akashi," Momoi begged with an anxious look on her face.

"My people have located Aomine's mother and father." The shorter red-haired male began.

"Where?" It was Midorima who spoke up, startling the others but it was forgotten as Akashi began to speak again to answer the question.

"They were in a warehouse outside of Tokyo. However, I apologize Momoi. Aomine's mother is dead. His father murdered her for assisting in the search for Aomine. He believes he was justified in doing so and has been arrested." Momoi began to cry and lean against the bed to sob. Kuroko tried to comfort her but it was no use.

After hearing the news, the Miracles decided it would be best for them to head home. Kuroko had to hold onto Momoi as she walked since she was still crying, however, she did indeed want to leave despite not being there for too long. She said it was because she didn't want to "upset Dai" with her sobbing. They all wished Aomine and Kagami well and agreed to return another day. Kagami just hoped that the next time they returned was to celebrate Aomine's awakening from his coma.

However, a few days passed by and there was no change from the blue-haired male. Kagami was falling deeper and deeper into his sadness. It progressed to the point that he refused to even leave the blue-haired male's side, but after a week, the Miracles planned to drag him back to his home and force him to take care of himself. When Kagami was confronted by his friends, he tried to disagree but Kise offered to remain in the hospital to update them if anything happened.

The Miracles had taken him out to eat and then forced him to take a shower and change his clothes. They wanted to stay longer than they had, but as it was Sunday, they had school tomorrow and needed to get home. Being reminded of school caused Kagami to sigh. The redhead wasn't excited to go to school, but Kuroko reminded him that he would literally drag the male to school if he didn't show up. Kagami explained that his biggest issue with going to school was going to be their teammates asking him questions about the whole Aomine situation.

However, Kagami was wrong. His teammates only supported him and didn't ask him anything about it. Kuroko had told them all that'd happened and asked them all to not bring it up too much to Kagami. He was thankful for his friends and even decided to attend practice. He wasn't originally going to nor had he originally planned to play basketball but he was eventually convinced to do so. He felt worse when he was playing so he eventually sat out and just watched his friends since they wouldn't let him leave early.

The next few days for Kagami were like a blur. The days were mostly uneventful. Kise would call or text him to tell him that there was no change, his teammates would check up on him and he'd take care of himself like he was ordered to by the Miracles. However, his nights weren't as calm as his days. Kagami would have restless sleep and toss and turn all night. He'd wake up and check his phone to see if there was an update or not at various times during the night and feel disappointment an relief when there were no messages.

When Thursday arrived Kagami was itching for it to be Friday so he'd be able to visit his lover after school. However, halfway through the day, he'd begun to feel extremely tired as a result of his lack of sleep. He was going to go to the nurse's office to sleep but needed to find Kuroko to ask him to wake him up for practice, however, his search was stopped when his phone rang.

He got glared at by a few teachers as he walked through the hallway, but ignored them and went around the corner of the hallway where there were thankfully not many people. He could then hear his phone's ring better and recognized it as the specific song for when Kise called. Hearing the song caused all of Kagami's sleepy feeling to disappear and panic to rise within him.

"Kise, what's wrong?" Kagami demanded as soon as he answered the phone.

"Get Kuroko and come now." Kise nearly yelled back sounding serious. His voice also contained panic and a little fear which Kagami was able to pick up on. Hearing Kise sound like that made Kagami's heart nearly stop beating before it burst into a fast-paced beating. "Something's happened with Aomine! You needed to get here now!"


	7. Welcome Back or Goodbye?

The panic and fear within Kise's voice cut Kagami to the core. Ice filled him as he suddenly felt like the world around him was moving too fast. He felt as if he was going to pass out at that moment as Kise's words echoed in his mind. It took him a few moments to fully register that he hadn't moved yet, but his body didn't want to listen to him.

Kagami could only look down at his phone that showed the call had already ended with the blond. He noticed that a few people that were passing him were staring at him, wondering what he was doing just standing there looking so distraught. He also noticed that he could feel the panic slowly grow within him once again, but he still couldn't move his feet.

'What if he's dying and I'm not there for him?' That was the only question his mind could come up with. That thought, of course, didn't make him feel any better, nor did it make him want to move, out of pure fear.

"Kagami." Kuroko's sudden voice jolted the male out of his thoughts. "Kise called me. He said you were in shock. Let's hurry and go to Aomine." Kuroko motioned for Kagami to go first and now that he'd been awoken from his panic induced daze, the red-haired male took off. He ran through the halls with Kuroko trailing behind him. He wasn't as fast as the other male, but the shadow stayed fairly close to his light as they ignored the yells from the teachers and other students for running inside of the school.

Kuroko, thinking ahead, had called a cab before he found Kagami, so there was one waiting for them outside the school. Without a thought, Kagami climbed into the back seats followed by Kuroko. The light blue-haired boy told the driver where to go since Kagami couldn't speak fully yet. His nerves and mind were all set to panic and he was only thinking the worst. Kuroko had to admit to himself, he was honestly pretty worried as well.

If the car ride was short, neither male could tell. It felt like it took over an hour to arrive at the hospital. So, not wanting to waste any more time, Kagami paid, since he was the one with the most money, and they rushed from the cab to the doors of the hospital. The two quickly walked inside to the elevator doors even though they were going to run. One of the hospital workers scolded the pair when they ran through the doors, which caused them to slow their pace.

Just like the car ride, the elevator trip to the 6th floor felt like minutes instead of seconds. It caused the trepidation to grow even more than before. So, once the doors opened at a slow pace, both men nearly burst through them. Again, they weren't exactly running to where Aomine's room was as there was another worker who gave them a warning look because of their abrupt escape from the elevator.

"Kuroko! Kagami!" Kise's voice rang out, louder than necessary, once they turned a corner and entered the specific hall they were looking for.

"What's going on? What happened?" Those were the first words out of Kagami's mouth since the blond's phone call. His words were laced with fear as he was no longer trying to hide his feelings. Kise was clearly panicking and shaking as he tried to explain. He had to take a deep breath before beginning.

"I was sitting in the room with Aomine talking to him like I have been. I was telling him how badly Kagami was missing him. Then all of a sudden, a few machines began to go off. I called for the nurses which brought Aomine's doctor along with a few others. I was kicked out, so I called you." Kise explained as he thought over what happened. "They won't let anyone in there and I cant see into the room, so I have no clue what's happening."

"I should have stayed with him," Kagami growled to himself as he stalked down the rest of the hall to the window. It wasn't far since the last room on the right was Aomine's. To calm himself down, the red-haired male stared out the window, trying to focus on anything but the panic and many unanswered questions.

"Kuroko, what are we going to do if Aomine is dying?" Kise muttered to the shorter male with his voice full of fear and concern for both Aomine and Kagami.

"You shouldn't think like that Kise." Kuroko instantly responded. He wasn't even willing to entertain negative thoughts at the moment. He couldn't bear the thought of actually losing Aomine.

Unfortunately for the three scared friends, it took another 20 minutes for doctors to emerge. None of them could see into the room as the men and women walked out and they all refused to say anything to the little group. Their questions remained unanswered, only until the final doctor left the room.

"You three are here for Aomine, correct?" The young woman politely asked the three teenagers.

"Yes, what can you tell us?" Kuroko responded calmly, even though he actually wasn't.

"Aomine's heart and blood pressure quickened dangerously, however, once the doctors quickly regained his regular heartbeat, his brain activity began to change." The female informed the group before smiling at them all. "He woke up. Myself and the other doctors have determined that no permanent damage is present. He will have some bruises and bumps, but overall, within a few days to a week or more, he'll make a full recovery."

At the female doctor's words, Kagami could feel himself begin to fill with relief. Tears came to his eyes as he leaned on the wall for support. Kise began to laugh with relief as Kuroko took a deep breath, releasing it along with any panic he felt. All three males were very visibly comforted with her information, which caused the woman to smile at them.

"Can we go in and see him?" Kise inquired once he calmed down.

"Of course, but one at a time please." With that, she left them to go back to her duties. The three males looked at each other in question, but they all knew that Kagami was going to be the first to go in.

"Go on Kagami, I'm sure Aomine would like to see you before us." Kuroko said to the male. He nodded his head and thanked them as he quickly made his way to the door. He took a deep breath and then pushed the door open to reveal Aomine sitting up in bed looking around at his room in disgust. It was full of flowers that Kagami could only assume were because of Kise in some way.

"What's up with all the flowers?" Aomine's voice was low and a bit hoarse but even so, it lit up Kagami's heavy heart. He couldn't help but smile as he approached the blue-haired male.

"I guess Kise went a little wild with the flowers." The redhead simply explained with a chuckle.

"Who?" Kagami felt his heart drop and it must have shown on his face because moments later Aomine shook his head. "Hey, I'm just joking." Kagami wasn't amused and he wanted to smack his lover, but he instead wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled the blue-haired male to his chest.

"You idiot. You've been in a coma for 5 days. Don't you think you've put me through enough?"

"Sorry." It was clear in his voice that Aomine was confused but he was genuinely sorry. "So what happened to me? The last thing I remember is my dad dragging me from your house."

"I don't think now's the time to get into it."

"Kagami, I need to know." He may be an idiot, but he knew enough to know that something bad had happened and it bothered him to not know.

"Well..." The redhead proceeded to explain all that'd happened to him. He, however, left out the fate of his parents and hoped Aomine wouldn't ask anything about them yet. He wasn't sure how Aomine was going to react to the terrible news.

"Well damn. I don't remember that at all. I must have been hit pretty damn hard." Aomine chuckled, but it was clear that it wasn't out of humor, but out of shock. The two remained silent after that until a thought came to Aomine. "Where's my dad now?"

"He... Um... Aomine, your father's been arrested." The hesitancy within Kagami's words gave Aomine assurance that there was something his lover was leaving out, and he didn't like it.

"What aren't you telling me? I can tell you're leaving something out."

"I think you should rest a bi-"

"What else happened Taiga." Kagami hesitantly met Aomine's eyes and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Daiki. Your father went after your mom... He killed her." The color faded from Aomine's face and his mouth opened in shock. He couldn't say anything and couldn't move at all. Aomine nearly wished he'd stayed in the coma. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If I hadn't shown up at your home then your mother wouldn't have gotten involved." At his words, Aomine shook his head slowly.

"No, if my dad did this to me, then he'd already planned to kill her." Kagami looked at his lover with worry, but it turned to shock as he saw tears flowing from his lover's eyes.

"Aom-"

"Shut up." He tried to quickly wipe his tears, but his voice gave it away. He was going to cry more than that little bit, so Kagami just held Aomine and in turn, he clung to Kagami until he began to calm down. Neither of the males were sure how long it was until the tears dried, but once they stopped, they continued to hold onto each other. "I'm glad my dad is in jail. I hope he stays there for a long time. If he doesn't..." He was going to say he'd kill him, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to kill his father, no matter what he'd done.

A knock at the door eventually separated the two. It was the police coming to talk to the awakened Aomine. Reluctantly, Kagami was sent out of the room so they could privately talk. Once Kagami was out of the room, Kise and Kuroko approached him.

"How is he?" Both of the males asked in unison.

"He' alright. I had to tell him about his mom though." Kagami clearly felt bad about that, so he added that to the growing list of things he's feeling guilty about.

"I hope he'll be okay," Kise mumbled before continuing. "We called the others and gave them the good news."

"Akashi decided we'll celebrate once Aomine is feeling better," Kuroko noted before Kise could, which made the blond pout. Kagami chuckled at the male, which caused Kise to smile along with Kuroko. They were happy their friend wasn't as consumed with darkness as he had been.

After a few more minutes, the police opened the door and departed Aomine's room. They informed the group that they could go back in now, but that Aomine was asking for "the one with the screwed up eyebrows" first. So, slightly but not really annoyed, he followed his lover's wishes and Kagami returned to his side.

"You know, Kuroko and Kise want to see you too." Kagami might have said it, but he was glad to be near Aomine once again.

"Yeah, but they can wait. I can't kiss them, now can I?" Aomine reached for Kagami and motioned for him to come closer. Smiling, the redhead leaned down and pressed his lips against Aomine's for the first time in what felt like forever. They could feel the sparks they felt before all the drama happened, and it relieved some of the pain that Aomine was feeling, along with some of the guilty Kagami felt. The two couldn't help but smile as they kissed, both clearly glad that they were reunited at last. This time, they weren't going to allow anything to get in the way of their relationship.


	8. Here To Stay: Part 1

Aomine still had to remain in the hospital for another few days, even though to everyone's knowledge, he was fine. He complained about it at first, but he quickly got over it once Kagami told him he'd stay with him. Kagami happily stayed with him during the day but was now forced to go home after visiting hours ended. Both males wanted to remain with each other, but since it couldn't be helped they ended up texting each other until one of them fell asleep.

When the day finally came, and Aomine was being released, he felt oddly afraid. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face his home, knowing there was no one to come home to. Kagami had noticed his feelings instantly when he didn't seem to be excited about leaving the hospital, and he knew exactly why he felt that way. However, it seemed like he was prepared for Aomine to be afraid of going home.

"Come stay with me until you're ready to go home, even if you never become ready to go home." Those words from Kagami had lifted some of the heaviness off of his soul. Of course, Aomine had instantly agreed. He was eager to be with Kagami even more than he already was. Being around the red-haired male relaxed him and made him feel safe and comfortable, even before his attack. Plus, not that it was the most important thing to Aomine, but he was excited about eating his lover's cooking again.

So once the papers were signed, Kagami and Aomine got into a cab. Before heading to his new home, Aomine needed to go back to his house to get supplies. He didn't want to stay there long, so he quickly packed the necessary clothing and bathroom items. He was forced by Kagami to pack his school supplies and his school uniform that he was trying to ignore. He discretely packed his Mai photo books, but Kagami found out. To his surprise, he didn't scold him or anything so Aomine was glad about that. Before they left, Aomine paused where some family photos were and stared at them. He hesitated, but he reached for them and put a few of his favorites in his bag so he could remember the happy family he once had.

"Put your bags in my room. I'll empty out a drawer for you in a minute so you can unpack. Later we can get a bigger dresser for the two of us." Kagami informed his lover once they arrived at his apartment and brought his bags into the living room.

"Thanks again, Kagami." Aomine saying that made Kagami realize that the blue-haired male had been thanking the redhead a lot since he'd woken up.

"You don't need to thank me for everything I do, Aomine. I'm doing this because I care about you." Kagami was a bit embarrassed to be saying that so suddenly, but he was more confused about why the blue-haired male was so thankful. He at first thought it was a bit annoying, but now he thought Aomine was being adorable, so he was alright with it even though he still didn't need to do it.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you... doing all this for me," Aomine hesitantly mumbled in a sad sounding tone as he left the room with the two bags he'd packed. It almost sounded like Aomine was pouting, so Kagami followed him to his/their room to check on him. As Kagami walked through the door, Aomine pulled him to his body and pressed his lips to Kagami's. The redhead was relieved that Aomine's pouting was just a ruse, so he gladly kissed his lover back for a moment.

"Aomine, you need to save this for later. We need to get you unpacked for now." Both men reluctantly ended the kiss and unwrapped their arms from around each other. They weren't exactly sure when they'd gotten all wrapped up in each other, but it was nice while it lasted.

"So, I know what you said when you asked me to live with you, but how long am I staying here? Is this something for now or...?"

"As long as you want." The answer was immediate and surprised the blue-haired male a bit, but it also gave him a warmth in his stomach. So, satisfied with Kagami's response, Aomine began to unpack his belongings. He moved some of Kagami's books on his shelf to make space for his inappropriate magazines, much to the redhead's annoyance. However, the redhead knew there were going to be some of his belongings that needed to be moved to make room for his lover to comfortably live there with him. So with that thought in mind, Kagami began to move things out of a few drawers to other ones to give his lover a place to put his clothes. Once two drawers of Kagami's dresser were cleared out, the other male was able to put away his clothes, which concluded his unpacking. "So, what now?"

"You go take a shower. You haven't had a proper one in a while and taking one in the hospital doesn't count." Kagami shooed the blue-haired male off to the bathroom and then went to the kitchen. He had prepared for Aomine this time, so he had plenty of meal making supplies within his cabinets. He had all sorts of food to cook up for them, quite possibly going overboard with the number of supplies, but he was very eager to make a delicious meal for his lover. So, once he was in the kitchen and was done staring into his pantry to figure out what dinner would be, he began cooking the meal in hopes it would be done when Aomine was done with his shower.

Kagami planned it out fairly well as he was nearly done cooking when Aomine got out of the shower. The blue-haired male changed and then went to the kitchen with intentions of helping out his lover. However, once he got there he just leaned against the counter and was watching Kagami silently. He was amazed at how attractive he found Kagami. He never really consciously thought about how he was attracted to the redhead physically, so it was surprising for him to be caught up in his looks now. Before Aomine could react or end his thoughts, Kagami turned around and caught the blue-haired man staring at him. It caused Kagami to become flustered so he quickly turned back to the cooking food.

"Stop that Aomine. Go set the table or something." Kagami wanted Aomine to stop watching him since it was making him nervous. It didn't help that Aomine's eyes were soft and caring, unlike what they usually were. However, Kagami didn't get the chance to fret over it for very long as the food was finally done.

"Come on, the table is set and I'm starving!" Kagami didn't even realize that his lover had actually listened to his request, so he felt a mix of shock and thankfulness.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami grumbled as he brought the food from the stove to the table. Aomine was clearly excited to eat Kagami's cooking again. All he'd had since he woke up was hospital food, which was neither good or bad.

The two devoured the food and then did the dishes together. Kagami washed them, and Aomine dried them and put them away. It felt nice for them to actually do something together like that. Once the dishes were done, they got comfy on the couch to watch TV. Aomine was closer to Kagami and was practically snuggling up to him. Kagami had begun to realize that Aomine was being more cuddly and clingy than he was before, not that the redhead was complaining or anything. Kagami even happily let Aomine cuddle up to him in bed later that night. The redhead didn't dare mention the change since he knew that Aomine would pull away even though he felt better being near the red-haired male.

However, it didn't seem to last. Kagami was awoken during the night to Aomine moving around in bed. He was tossing and turning, while his limbs were flailing around. Kagami was smacked a few times but wasn't bothered by it as he realized that something bad was happening with Aomine. Along with the flailing, Aomine was groaning in pain and mumbling in his sleep. He was covered in sweat and was obviously having a terrible dream.

"Aomine?" Kagami sat up and turned his lamp on. His lover's face was contorted in pain. "Aomine? Hey, wake up!" Kagami tried to shake him, but it wasn't working. "Daiki, wake up, you're having a nightmare!" Kagami didn't want to, but he was so afraid, so he shook his lover a bit more violently. He wasn't sure how to help him and he was worried he was going to make it worse, but he was more afraid that Aomine was going to hurt himself. "Daiki, please!" Suddenly, Aomine's eyes shot open. He instantly became upset and was nearly in tears. He was breathing heavily and shaking badly. All Kagami could do was hold him and tell him comforting words.

Eventually, the blue-haired male calmed down but was so tired he fell right back to sleep. It concerned Kagami, but he too was exhausted from suddenly waking up and being afraid, so he was falling asleep as well. He was still holding onto Aomine tightly as he drifted off once again. He would ask Aomine what his nightmare was about later, but he had a feeling he already knew. So, once the two woke up in the morning, they decided to stay in bed for a little while longer. They were laying in bed, with Aomine facing the wall and Kagami facing Aomine's back.

"Do you want to talk about it, Aomine?"

"No, but you'll make me anyway." He sounded like he was pouting again, but this time it wasn't as adorable because of how concerned Kagami was.

"Was it about what happened to you?"

"Yes, but also no. It was about all of that... but it was you who had got hurt by my father. He tried to kill you instead of me and I could do nothing but watch." Kagami was speechless, he never thought the nightmare would be about him. He didn't speak for a few minutes as he processed what Aomine had told him. Since the redhead didn't respond fast enough, Aomine sat up and turned to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"I expected you to have nightmares after what happened to you, but why are they about me? I was never in danger." Aomine turned back to look at Kagami's wall and sighed. He really wasn't used to talking about his feelings, so this was all new and strange for him.

"I don't remember all that much about the details, but I do remember hoping he wasn't going after you next. I was thinking about you when my dad was..." He trailed off as he looked back to the redhead.

"You idiot." Kagami sat up and pulled Aomine to him. The two stayed like that for a little while. They were content to hold each other which was still odd for them both. Neither were very good at talking about emotions and definitely weren't used to acting out on emotions. However, after the horror Aomine went through, if he just wanted to be held then he could. The redhead just was so relieved to have the blue-haired male safe and he knew this time no one would hurt his lover.

After a few minutes of silently holding each other, Aomine's stomach growled. His stomach set off Kagami's and the two stomachs seemingly began to talk to each other.

"We, and by we, I mean you, should go make breakfast." The blue-haired male informed his lover with a cocky smirk. Kagami just looked at him with a look that clearly said 'um no, not happening'. "Or maybe I'll help?" Kagami smiled at his change of heart and got out of bed. Normally, Aomine would yap about needing to help or he'd just purposely be more of a nuisance so Kagami would send him away, but he couldn't help but want to do what Kagami told him. He was beginning to realize that Kagami was more important to him than he'd originally thought. Slowly, the blue-haired man was figuring out how he truly adored the redhead.

The sudden mushy feelings startled Aomine into getting out of bed as well. Just because he was aware of them, doesn't mean he wanted to lounge around and think about his feelings. Besides, he hadn't been fast enough and Kagami had gotten annoyed with it.

"Aomine! If you don't get out here I'm not making you any food!" That pushed Aomine even further to leave the bedroom and head out to the kitchen to assist his lover. He didn't want to, but he knew he would have more fun if he helped rather than sit and watch Kagami.

Even after the nightmare and all the terrible things that'd happened to him since admitted he was into Kagami, Aomine wouldn't change a thing. As long as Kagami stayed with him, he'd be okay, not that he had any plans on saying something so sappy out loud. At least, not yet anyway.


	9. Here To Stay: Part 2

It'd been a week so far and Aomine was completely comfortable at Kagami's apartment. He'd pretty much made the apartment his home too, by throwing dirty laundry all over and just lounging around doing nothing but eating and watching TV all day. Since Kagami was going to school and Aomine wasn't quite yet, the redhead could do little to stop the blue-haired male from being a slob. Well, not until he got home, but even then, all he could do was clean up.

As much as it annoyed him, Kagami was glad to have his lover close by. However, he was beginning to miss him as a basketball rival. The blue-haired male hadn't been allowed to play any sports or return to school until he was completely cleared by the doctors. At first, he didn't want to listen to them, but Kagami had made him realize that his health was more important. The lack of playing basketball caused Aomine's mood to worsen, but thankfully it didn't get to go too far, as he had an appointment set up to do the final check before allowing him to return to normal life.

"Aomine, the taxi is waiting for us, we have to go," Kagami yelled down his hallway to wherever his lover was at the moment. He wasn't sure if Aomine was changing or in the bathroom, but he was taking too long. In response to his yelling, Kagami heard some grumbling before one of the doors opened up.

"I'm coming, stop nagging me." He had been in the guest room, which confused Kagami. The blue-haired male could see the confusion and just shrugged. "I left some underwear in there and needed a clean pair."

"Alright, well let's just go." With that, Kagami quickly led his lover out of the apartment and to the car waiting for them. Kagami had been trying to rush the male, but he knew that there was no point anymore. Aomine's appointment was at 6 pm and it was already 5:47 pm, so Kagami had a feeling they were going to be late anyway.

Thankfully, the doctor wasn't bothered that they were late and took them back to talk to them right away. He went over various scans and tests with the lovers and discussed any other issues that were caused by the attack and the coma. Finally, despite the lingering nightmares and any other psychological issue Aomine now had, he was cleared to return to school and more importantly, play basketball.

So, as soon as they left the doctor's office, the two males had one thing on their minds, basketball. They quickly made their way to the court and began to play basketball with a ball leftover from some kids. They weren't sure how many games they played, but they knew they had been there for hours now. When they stopped to take a quick break, Kagami checked his phone.

"Alright Aomine, we have school tomorrow..." Kagami was trying to talk his lover into going home. He was sweating buckets and breathing heavily. However, his lover wasn't going either. For once, it seemed like Aomine had more stamina then he did and Kagami couldn't keep up.

"One more game."

"It's 10 already. You have to wake up earlier than usual since you have to go further!" This reminder made the blue-haired male pause. "You can play basketball there too you know."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You're tired of losing to me. Don't worry." Aomine wrapped his sweat covered arm around Kagami's shoulders and smirked. "I'll spare you since you're so cute." Aomine pinched Kagami's cheeks and chuckled, which reignited the flame within the red-haired male.

So, instead of getting home before 11 like was originally planned, the pair left the court at 11. Both men were exhausted and knew they were going to be feeling sore in the morning. They also knew that they badly needed to take showers before bed. Therefore, as soon as they got home Kagami got into the shower.

"Hey Taiga, I have the perfect idea." Kagami had already gotten the shower on and was about to fully start his shower when Aomine wandered into the bathroom. The red-haired male had an idea to what the blue-haired male's plan was since he only called him by his given name when he was turned on or really wanted something from him.

"What is it, Daiki?" The use of Aomine's given name confirmed that he was allowed to proceed with whatever his perverted plan was.

"Well..." The shower curtain opened to reveal a naked Aomine. Kagami, enjoying the view, moved to the side to allow his lover to enter. Once the darker-skinned male was fully in the shower area, and the curtain was once again closed, he smirked at his lover.

"So, you want to shower together?"

"Not quite." The smirking male suddenly but slowly fell to his knees in front of the naked and wet Kagami. The redhead was thankful at that moment that his shower was large enough for the two of them to comfortably be in there together.

"What are you...?" Kagami wasn't sure how to react in the situation, but his dick sure knew what to do. He was slowly beginning to become hard thinking about what his lover was planning on doing.

"I've been watching a lot of porn lately, so I want to try this." His declaration seemed familiar, but Kagami ignored the reasons. More like he didn't get a chance to think it over too much.

As soon as he spoke, Aomine reached out and grabbed Kagami's dick. He began to rub it from the base to the tip a few times to get it hard. Not wanting to make noises, Kagami bit his lip. It instantly irritated Aomine into stopping his hand for a moment to speak.

"Even though you've been inside me, I didn't think you were this big. Still, you're not as big as me."

"Sh-Shut up, idiot." Kagami gasped out. He was trying to hold in his voice as his lover jerked him off, but this time it was to be spiteful. Kagami looked down at Aomine to ask him another question, but he was stopped. Aomine was staring back up at him with hunger in his beautiful blue eyes. It caused Kagami's heart to skip a beat, and it caused him to become harder in Aomine's hand.

"You know, you shouldn't hold your voice in Taiga. I want to hear the sounds I'm pulling out of you." Kagami wanted to retort back for the odd choice of words from Aomine, but he was once again stopped. The blue-haired's tongue had slid from his mouth and the redhead watched as the tongue slowly slid over his tip. Kagami could no longer hold his voice in, as a groan slipped out. Since he and Aomine were still staring at each other's faces, Kagami could see another smirk appear on his face. "Good boy Taiga," Said man glared at his lover for the statement, however, it wasn't seen by Aomine.

The blue-haired male turned his attention to the growing dick in front of him. Slowly and hesitantly, he began to lean forward to take it into his mouth. Since Kagami was so large, only half could fit at first due to Aomine's concern of being choked. Kagami let out another groan and to Aomine's surprise, he felt like groaning too. It was then he realized he was fully hard, just as the dick in his mouth was. So, as Aomine sucked and licked at Kagami, he began to jerk himself off.

The bathroom was soon full of moaning and the sound of water running. Aomine was purposefully moaning while Kagami was in his mouth to cause the redhead to groan louder. The blue-haired male was surprised at how good he was at sucking dick since this was his first time doing so. He at least thought he was doing a good job since Kagami was making such pleasure-filled sounds.

"Daiki... I'm close..." Kagami was gasping out his words as pleasure consumed him. He had to lean against the wall of the shower to ensure he didn't fall over. He was also staring up at the ceiling with his head tipped back. He quickly realized that watching Aomine suck him while he jerked off was too much. He had been afraid of it all ending too soon if he'd watched for too long.

Aomine smirked around Kagami's dick at his lover's breathy words and continued his actions. He also tried to speak, but since his mouth was full, the words 'then cum, idiot' were turned into vibrations.

With those vibrations, Kagami could no longer hold on and with a cry of "Daiki", his cum was pouring into the mouth of his lover. Hearing and seeing Kagami meet his end caused Aomine to follow. He groaned around Kagami's dick, causing the cumming male to groan as it prolonged his orgasm.

The blue-haired male pulled away from Kagami, nearly choking on all the fluid in his mouth as he struggled to swallow them all. Once his task was complete, he looked up to his lover with a smile on his face.

"You good?" Aomine chuckled as he asked, but he was honestly concerned for Kagami.

"I'm great." Came the response a few moments later. He sounded like he was still a bit out of it, but it was clear he was doing quite well.

No more words were spoken as the two finally took their showers together. Soon, dry and in bed, Aomine consciously snuggled against Kagami as the red-haired male wrapped an arm around him in return. The lovers fell into a peaceful, nightmare-less sleep, completely worn out from basketball, along with their other activities.

"...mine...Aomine...Daiki!" Aomine woke with a jolt and shot up in bed. His head instantly smacked against something hard causing him to grunt in pain. "Ow, you dumbass!" The hard thing was Kagami's head. "We're going to be late for school, you more than me. So get your ass up."

"Damn, I was thinking after all that'd happened you'd wake me up nicer."

"That's your own fault for waking up like that." The redhead then quickly fled from the room. Aomine couldn't help but think that it was pointless to rush around since it was clear that they were going to be late regardless.

"Late for my first day back." He couldn't help but laugh at the situation. He was, however, looking forward to going to school, so he made a decent effort to get ready quickly. He was disappointed though, he wasn't able to eat Kagami's cooking for breakfast. His disappointment disappeared when he was handed his already made lunch that Kagami had made the previous day.

"I'll see you after practice is over. Do you want me to come and get you so we can walk home together?" Kagami asked his question as the two left the apartment. He quickly closed the door and locked it before turning to Aomine.

"I'm not a girl, besides I think Satsuki is dragging me somewhere after practice. Plus, I'm not a girl." Aomine grumbled as he turned to walk away.

"Aomine!" He reluctantly turned back around to Kagami just for lips to be pressed on his own. It was quick but it brought a smile to both their faces. "Good luck at school."

"Yeah..." With that, the blue-haired male watched as his lover made his way quickly in the direction of his school. "I guess I should be rushing too." He wasn't happy about it, but he did so anyway.

He didn't even think anything would happen, but more people than expected were curious about his disappearance. For the most part, he'd just tell them all to leave him alone, since none of them really mattered to him. However, when his teammates asked him, he was forced to tell them a little information. It annoyed the hell out of him, but it seemed like Momoi had told the other starters about the situation. She'd even let it slip that Aomine was dating Serin's ace.

Aomine had tried to keep both of those pieces of information a secret. It wasn't because he didn't want to be viewed differently, it was just because he didn't want to deal with what the others would say or ask him. So, he was pleasantly surprised by the lack of questions and was thankful that all his team wanted was to just practice. It was the first time in a long time, but Aomine was almost eager to play basketball with his team, though it didn't matter who he was against, it just made him feel a lot better to be doing something he loved.

He was almost disappointed when practice came to a close, but he was also happy with it. He was eager to get home to his boyfriend. He knew, however, that he had to walk Momoi home to visit with her parents. Apparently, they had been as terrified for him as Momoi was, so he needed to at least show them in person that he wasn't dead.

"Dai, what's on your mind?" Momoi questioned curiously as the two walked to her home. He had been quiet the whole way, which was worrying her a bit.

"I was just wondering what Kagami was going to make for dinner tonight."

"You two are so cute together." She was clearly a huge fangirl over his relationship, which truly concerned him, but he was used to her strange behavior by now.

Once the female safely got home, Aomine was pulled into hugs by her parents and was forced to talk to them for a little while. He was thankful though, as he was able to escape quickly with the promise of visiting them again to answer questions and introduce them to Kagami another time. As he left their home, he pulled out his phone and dialed Kagami's number.

"Hey." Was his simple greeting when the line was picked up.

"I was wondering where you were. Everything okay?" It sounded like Kagami had been worrying.

"Yeah, just wondering what dinner was." He heard the redhead sigh an annoyed but relieved sigh. "You know, you could just be dinner."

"Teriyaki burgers sounds better for dinner."

"Oh hell yeah. I guess you'll just have to be my dessert." The phone hanging up was all the response he got. Aomine couldn't help but chuckle and walk a little faster after that. He wasn't sure what he was more excited about; the burgers or Kagami. He just knew he was lucky to be going home to his red-haired lover.


	10. Epilogue

A month passed since Aomine returned to school and for the most part, the couple was getting along fairly well considering all they'd been through together. They eventually had found out that being around their lover nearly all the time wasn't as easy as it seemed. Since they were natural rivals, they tend to get into many arguments and have competitions with each other over little things. However, with a quick game of basketball they'd resolve their issues, and if that didn't work they would have make-up sex later on.

Their feelings for each other had been growing and changing with every day. Some days they realized they found something cute about their lover that they didn't before, and other days they found out things about their lover that infuriated them. However, despite all the changes, their feelings had been growing stronger and neither male was growing tired of the other yet.

Along with their feelings, Aomine was losing the lasting effects of the trauma he faced. Of course, there would still be some issues, since that type of pain could never truly go away. However, Aomine insisted that it'd been long enough now and he felt much better than before, so it was finally time to throw a party. Momoi had never allowed the pair to forget that they all wanted to celebrate Aomine's continued existence and had been constantly asking them when they could throw a party. Apparently, most of the others wanted to celebrate it as well, so they were thrilled when Aomine informed them of his party approval.

"Taiga, it's great to see you again." Himuro greeted as the redhead let him into the apartment. The black-haired male had arrived with Murasakibara early to help with the cooking.

"Tatsuya, I'm glad you're here to help." Kagami turned his attention to the purple-haired giant and greeted him as well.

"Muro told me that he'd buy me any snack I wanted if I came early and helped make dessert." The tall male was holding a few bags full of more supplies that they'd gotten on their way. The purple-haired male was going to make the sweets as the other two males made the other food so all of it could be done around the same time.

"Is Aomine going to assist?" Himuro questioned, looking around to find the blue-haired male. Usually, he'd be lounging on the couch or come out of a room to at least greet Murasakibara by then, so he was a little confused.

"No, he said since the party is for him, he didn't need to help or get any supplies." Kagami was clearly annoyed with his lover for his way of thinking.

"That sounds like Mine..." Murasakibara muttered as he recalled the blue-haired male's attitude back in middle school. Kagami guessed that Aomine must have said something like that in the past as well.

With that, the three teenagers began to make all the food. During the time it took to make food, Aomine returned home but said he was only going to take a shower and that he still wasn't planning on helping them with anything. Also during the time, Midorima, Takao, and Kise arrived. They offered to assist with something, but they were told to just visit with the blue-haired male until everything was done. Kuroko and Momoi arrived next with Akashi with them as they apparently ran into each other on the way to the apartment and decided to walk with each other and chat a bit. They also offered to help with something but were told the same as the other three.

"Food's done!" Himuro called out from the kitchen as Kagami, Murasakibara and himself brought out food to set down on the tables in the main room. Like vultures, the group instantly began to eat as soon as everyone was seated, however, a few didn't act like such heathens (Midorima, Kuroko, and Akashi). It turned out that everyone who had arrived didn't eat any food before they left their homes, so everyone was actually pretty hungry.

On one side of the table sat Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko, Momoi, and then Kise. On the other were Akashi, Midorima, Takao, Himuro and then Murasakibara. Kagami and his lover had an eating contest as Kise tried to get in between Kuroko and Momoi so he could talk to the invisible boy. Akashi and Midorima chatted as Takao and Himuro talked to each other as well. Murasakibara quietly ate the sweets on the table as he ignored all the chaos that was happening around him. Soon, everyone had turned their attention to the two lovebirds who were clearly eating far too much at once.

"You two can't help but challenge each other, can you?" Momoi shook her head as both males had nearly choked over the amount of food they'd eaten way too fast.

"Please don't suffocate yourselves. This is a party to celebrate your survival." Kuroko muttered annoyed at his two lights.

"It would be unfortunate if you both were to die," Akashi spoke next, but his tone was nearly teasing.

"Yes, very unfortunate, the world needs more idiots," Midorima muttered, causing the two idiots to glare at him, offended.

"Hey! He's the idiot!" Aomine yelled back, insulting his lover. Kagami's head whipped over to glare at him.

"Shut up you-you...idiot!" The others laughed or smiled over the bickering the two were now doing. It made Miracles glad to see Aomine in such a better mental state than he'd been in their first year of high-school. Once things settled down, Momoi spoke up.

"We're really lucky you're okay Dai. You could have died." The others agreed with what the only female said as Kagami felt a strange feeling, but chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, I get it. The world would be lost without me and my amazing basketball skills." The blue-haired male said cockily as he chuckled. Kagami sighed at his lover and shook his head. He couldn't believe his lover could be such a jackass still.

The rest of the party was spent with the group talking and telling stories of the good times in the past. They were able to find out a lot of new facts about a few of the Miracles with those stories, and one of those things was that Murasakibara and Himuro were dating. Kagami nearly had a meltdown when he found out his brother was dating the purple-haired giant.

The time had flown by quickly, and they finally noticed that it was beginning to get dark and everyone needed to go home, or for those staying out of town, they needed to get to the hotel they were staying in. The next day they were all planning to meet back up and play basketball together.

"We'll meet you there tomorrow!" Kagami called to the group as they left the apartment. He waved to the group and closed the door, leaving the couple alone together. Kagami felt exhausted from all of the events that'd happened in one day.

"Kagami! Come cuddle!" The blue-haired male yelled out from the bedroom. The redhead sighed and chuckled to himself. He still couldn't wrap his head around how clingy his lover had become after awakening from his coma. He knew that Aomine was always clingy, but now he was able to show it without feeling any awkwardness, especially since Kagami welcomed the affection. Wanting to get to bed and be along with the blue-haired male as fast as possible, the redhead began to walk to the room when his lover called out again. "Bring drinks! We'll need them later!"

"Lazy bum..." Kagami did as he asked and then went to the bedroom. Aomine was laying there only in his boxers which were actually Kagami's. "Why are you naked?"

"Why aren't you naked?" The male responded in a snarky voice as he smirked. He watched as Kagami set the drinks down and then laid down on the bed. He sighed as he laid face first on the pillows, finally allowing himself to feel the emotion he'd been ignoring the whole day. Aomine seemed to notice the sudden change and it worried him. "You good?"

"I was thinking about what Momoi said."

"She says a lot, what specifically?"

"When she said we're lucky that you're okay. You really could have died... I could have lost you." Kagami was mumbling now and it was obvious that he'd been upset by that thought.

"Yeah, but you didn't. But you're right, it would have been horrible since you would have been completely lost without me if I'd died." Aomine chuckled a bit, but when Kagami didn't move he sat up and moved closer to his lover and laid down next to him to have better access to see his face as they talked.

"When you were in the coma I thought you were going to never wake up. I still get this sickening feeling in my stomach when I think about that. I think I would actually have been lost without you..."

"Damn Taiga, you're talking like you love me or something." Aomine laughed a little bit but Kagami shot up and stared wide-eyed at him, which instantly silenced his laughing.

"Because I do..." It seemed like the red-haired male was surprised to realize the feeling.

"Wait, what?" Aomine sat up, a little confused at the direction the conversation was going. He didn't expect a sudden confession, even though deep down inside they both had known what their feelings were for a little while now.

"I'm in love with you. I first realized it in the hospital and I just forgot until now." It honestly shocked both of the males, but Aomine's shock quickly turned to annoyance.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Shut up! That's how you respond to me telling you that I love you?!" Kagami smacked the blue-haired male with a pillow out of embarrassment and anger. In turn, he retaliated by hitting Kagami with a pillow of his own. A pillow fight then broke out as pillows began to fly around and collide with one as the other moved to smack the other's face with their own pillow. The bookshelf was hit and a few things fell off and the side table was also hit, nearly knocking the lamp off but neither male noticed nor did they care. The fight reached a sudden conclusion when Aomine pounced on Kagami, knocking both males back onto the bed as their pillows fell away.

"Tell me again." Aomine had a smile on his face as he looked down at the redhead.

"What?"

"Tell me you love me again."

"I love you Daiki." The blue-haired male pressed his lips onto Kagami's.

"I love you too, Taiga." Hearing those words caused the redhead's heart to beat faster. He pulled Aomine down to him and began to kiss him. The two kissed until tongues got involved and their remaining clothes were discarded. For the first time knowing what the feeling was, the lovers didn't just have sex. They had always felt something stronger when they were intimate, but they only now realized that it was love. So, since the lovers had finally realized their love for each other, their usual sex was full of their strong and deep emotions for each other.

"Hey Taiga..." Aomine mumbled as the two were snuggling and nearly falling asleep after their activities. The blue-haired male was snuggled against Kagami with his head on Kagami's chest, with the red-haired male's arms tightly wrapped around him. He felt a little strange laying like that, but he couldn't care at the moment, as he was just enjoying his time with the redhead.

"Hmm?" Came Kagami's sleepy response, he was practically asleep but woke up a bit when he heard the blue-haired male speak.

"I'm glad you fell in love with me."

"I'm glad I fell in love with you too. Even if you're still an asshole." His response caused Aomine to chuckle.

"Tch, you're lucky I love you too." With that, the lovers fell into a peaceful sleep, holding onto each other.

They had faced many obstacles to reach this point, and they would come across even more in the future. They couldn't be certain of the future or how anything would turn out, but they had a feeling that they would be able to overcome anything they came across, as long as they were together, which they planned to always be.


End file.
